Et pour vous, ce sera?
by Docteur Gribouille
Summary: C'est fou le monde que l'on peut rencontrer dans un restaurant...Drago y retrouvera son passé et un certain binoclard à lunette...Et enfin, le dessert...Slash DMHP. Fic terminée.
1. Commençons par l'apéritif

Titre : Et pour vous, ce sera ?

Auteur : Doc G.

Genre : Comédie romantique

Rating : général

Notes : Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ravi de vous revoir après ces mois d'absence. Je sais, il y a 3 autres fics qui attendent leur suite. Mais y'a comme qui dirait un soucis qui me pose problème : ma muse de l'inspiration s'est barrée aux Caraïbes et comptent y rester un bon bout de temps. Comme consolation, je vous offre cette fic de 5 chapitres, qui j'espère, vous divertira… je vous préviens d'avance, ceci est un slash (mon premier...snif...) entre deux anciens ennemis...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : D'abord, l'apéritif… **

« Drago Malefoy élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année pour la 3° fois consécutive… »

« En plus d'enchaîner les succès et les podiums, le président de la plus grande société de prêt-à-porter vient de se voir attribuer le titre d' « homme le plus sexy de l'année » par le Sorcière hebdo suite à un sondage… »

"Bla, bla, bla…"s'exclama Blaise Zabini en balançant le journal de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Un ramassis de connerie, un tissu de mensonge…"

"Jaloux, Blaise ?" Demanda calmement Drago Malefoy.

Blaise lança à Drago un regard noir.

"Et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? Tu viens d'entrer dans le top 50 des hommes les plus beaux du monde. Après Brad Pitt. Non, mais tu t'en rends compte ! Des moldus t'ont fait entrer dans un classement !"

"Oui, je sais," répondit Drago d'un air absent. "Mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe, à l'heure qu'il est…Dis, t'aurais pas vu ma baguette magique ?"

Blaise poussa un profond soupir. Non, ça n'était vraiment pas facile d'être l'ami d'un sex-symbol. Blaise savait que du sang de Vélane coulait dans les veines de l'ex-Serpentard, mais quand il lui posait la question, son soi-disant « ami » déviait toujours la conversation ailleurs.

Les bonnes fées avaient du être nombreuses à se bousculer devant le berceau du rejeton Malefoy. Il était déjà connu que sa mère, Madame Narcissa Malefoy était d'une beauté légendaire, et que son père, Monsieur Lucius Malefoy soit le fils d'une Vélane et d'un Sorcier.

A 10 ans déjà, les dames de la haute société s'extasiaient devant ce « cher ange à la beauté grecque ».

A 14 ans, ces mêmes dames présentaient à Monsieur et Madame Malefoy leurs filles, espérant qu'un mariage arrangé rehausserait le prestige familiale.

Mais, à 16 ans, tout avait basculé. Son père avait tenu à ce que Drago suivent ses pas, et lui avait sommé de devenir un Mangemort, afin de combattre ces « racailles de Sang de Bourbe ». Refusant de servir un démon (un Malefoy ne s'incline jamais), Drago avait fini par s'enfuir de chez lui. Il était parti vivre chez Blaise, qui l'avait gentiment hébergé le temps des vacances.

Et puis, à 17 ans, Drago s'était retrouver à la tête d'une immense fortune familiale, son père étant mort pendant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui (d'ailleurs, Drago n'avait jamais pris les « armes », ni du côté des gentils, ni du côté des méchants.). Quand à Madame Malefoy…La rumeur courrait qu'elle était dans une maison de repos quelques part dans le Sussex, à l'abri des racolages et en paix.

Blaise ignorait le montant exact de cette fortune, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il y en avait suffisamment pour se payer une année sabbatique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie….

Drago Malefoy…rien que son nom faisait soupirer des centaines de jeunes filles…Ah ça oui, il en avait brisé des pauvres cœurs de petites midinettes, qui croyait avoir trouver le bonheur jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Jusqu'à ce que Drago les envoie gentiment promener, avec son joli sourire. Et ça, Blaise ne comprenait pas : pourquoi Drago était toujours célibataire, alors que des dizaines de filles se jetaient à ses pieds ?

Il était pourtant très beau garçon, Drago, avec ses cheveux blonds plaquer à l'arrière, ses yeux gris…Il avait laissé au placard son petit air arrogant et suffisant, devenant un jeune homme mature.

Parfois la vie est remplie de mystères…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Drago, en poussant la porte de son bureau.

Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'agenda qu'il tenait.

"Rendez-vous à 10heures avec monsieur Midget pour le prochain défilé à Paris, un déjeuner avec Madame la Comtesse de Rusège pour le mariage de sa fille, une visite de l'atelier de couture et pour finir, un rendez-vous avec le producteur Impéria, qui aimerait que vous soyez le designer pour l'un de ses prochains films…"

"Mouais, rien d'extraordinaire quoi…"soupira Drago en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. "J'en ai marre de ce train-train quotidien…"

"Si tu veux, on peut sortir ce soir…"proposa Blaise l'air de rien.

Drago leva la tête et regarda Blaise.

"Comment s'appelle t-elle ?" Demanda t-il avec un sourire au coin.

"Nadia. Tu vas l'adorer : elle est jolie, très agréable, très intelligente…Merde Drago, fais un effort, si tu t'ennuie de ta vie, sort, dragues et découvre ton âme sœur !" Rajouta t-il devant l'air contrarié de son ami.

"Ok, ok, tu as gagné. Où et à quel heure ?"

Blaise sourit, il venait de gagner une manche.

"Ce soir, 8h00, Restaurant les Maraudeurs sur le chemin de Traverse…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Finalement, la journée est passer vite »pensa Drago en boutonnant sa chemise blanche devant sa glace. Et pourtant, il n'avait vraiment pas eu hâte d'être le soir.

« Pauvre Blaise, à vouloir trop jouer les entremetteurs avec moi, il va finir par perdre la tête ! »

Mais Drago n'avait pas le cœur à refuser une invitation au restaurant venant de la part de son ami. Il s'en amusait presque, puisque à chaque fois, c'était Blaise qui finissait la soirée avec la jeune fille qu'il voulait présenter à Drago.

«En fin de compte, il n'y a que moi qui perd mon temps dans ce genre de sortie ! »

Drago sourit à son propre reflet et enfila sa veste.

« Pourvu qu'ils ne servent pas de crabe au restaurant, j'en suis malade… »pensa t-il en fermant la porte de son appartement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, chef du restaurant « les Maraudeurs », poussa un juron quand il vit que sa mayonnaise n'avait pas monté.

"Kathie ! Viens ici, j'ai besoin de toi !"

Une jeune fille au cheveux noirs se précipita à l'appel, et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit son patron couvert de jaune d'œuf.

"Un soucis chef ?" Demanda t-elle, le regard brillant.

"Oui, et un gros, le sortilège du MontMayo ne marche pas !"

"Moi, je dirais plutôt que vous ne le maîtrisez pas patron…Laissez, je m'en occupes…Allez prendre commande à la table 3…"

Harry se débarbouilla le visage et se rendit dans la salle, pleine de monde. Normal, pour un vendredi soir. Les gens adoraient venir ici afin de célébrer la fin de la semaine, discuter, draguer, se relaxer, quoi…Les menus n'étaient pas très cher, variés, et l'ambiance était convivial.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le grand Harry Potter aurait été un jour chef d'un restaurant ? Lui que tout le monde voyait devenir Auror avait choisi une carrière moins grandiose, plus simple. A 22 ans, Harry se sentait bien, pas de contrainte, pas de soucis, juste le temps de vivre. Et il pouvait dire merci à la famille Dursleys, c'était grâce à eux que Harry s'était découvert une passion : la cuisine. D'ailleurs, il invitait régulièrement les Dursleys à venir manger, mais bizarrement, ceux ci n'avaient jamais acceptés une invitation. De peur de mourir empoisonner sans doute…

« Les maraudeurs » était de loin le plus célèbre restaurant du Chemin de traverse, on pouvait très bien manger des lasagnes (spécialités du chef), qu'un bon pot-au-feu mijotant pendant des heures à la cheminée, une salade de légumes fraîchement cueilli du jardin qui se trouvait derrière le restaurant, un gâteau au chocolat fait maison ou un sorbet citron…Harry avait la meilleure équipe de cuistot de la région, et ensemble, il pouvaient tous faire (excepter la mayonnaise pour Harry…).

Il y avait d'abord Patrick et Victoria, tous les deux la trentaine bien passer derrière les fourneaux, puis Kathie la jolie serveuse de 20 ans. Et Harry, qui remerciait chaque jour que Merlin faisait de cette merveilleuse vie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry eut un haut le corps quand il vit qui était à la table 3…Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé qu'_il_ mettrait les pieds dans _son_ restaurant.

Harry inspira un bon coup, et, armé d'un sourire convivial, se dirigea vers la table n°3.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy regarda d'un air dépité l'enseigne du restaurant. « Les Maraudeurs »…Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Il entendait le brouhaha incessant venant de l'intérieur. Il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour, appeler Blaise pour lui dire qu'il se décommandait et puis finir tranquillement la soirée dans son appartement…

Oui, il pouvait très bien faire ça…

Il poussa un profond soupir et entra dans le restaurant bondé. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Blaise dans cette foule, celui ci faisant de grands gestes débiles. Drago afficha sur son visage un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la table n°3.

Par les poils de la barbe de merlin…

Blaise était accompagner de deux filles. La première, assise à la droite de Blaise était une petite blonde aux joues roses et aux yeux noisettes qui se leva quand elle aperçut Drago et qui lui serra la main.

L'autre…c'était certainement cette Nadia dont Blaise lui avait mérité ses qualités. Les cheveux noirs soigneusement bouclés, les yeux bleus, les lèvres rouges, son visage recouvert de maquillage extravagants, c'était le genre de fille qui criait au lieu de parler pour se rendre intéressante, qui vous collait à longueur de soirée croyant que vous êtes son petit ami aux premiers coup d'œil et qui mettait des tonnes de parfums pour mieux comprendre aux hommes qu'elle était une de ces femmes mystérieuse…

La soirée risquait d'être très longue…

"Drago, je te présentes ma cavalière, Anne et voici la charmante Nadia…"

La fille se leva pour lui faire la bise, mais Drago se retourna au même moment pour accrocher sa veste.

"Enchanté, il fait une de ces chaleurs ici ! C'est charmant, je ne connaissais pas…"enchaîna t-il en veillant à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait Nadia.

« Et c'est parti pour une demi-heure de baratin… » pensa Drago en regardant La fille se rasseoir, vexer.

"Ca fait 7 mois que le restaurant est ouvert," dit la jeune Anne pour dissiper le malaise. "Et c'est l'un des meilleures de la région. C'est moi qui est eu l'idée de cet endroit. Nadia est seule depuis trop longtemps, alors, comme Blaise voulait vous faire rencontrer quelqu'un, j'ai tout de suite penser à Nadia…"

Nadia oublia l'incident et se tourna vers Drago, tout sourire.

"Il faut dire, Drago…je peux vous appeler Drago ? Que c'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance. On entend parler de vous à longueur de journée, et je trouve que votre marque de prêt à porter est éblouissante…Il m'arrive parfois de craquer sur une chemise ou sur la lingerie…"dit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice.

Drago avait envie de vomir. Surtout que son parfum commençait à lui donnait le tournis.

"Ravis que ça vous plaise," murmura t-il. "Et qu'est ce qu'on mange ?"

"Que des bonnes choses," dit Anne. "Mais un des problèmes de restaurant, c'est qu'il mettent du temps à servir…"

"Ils vont peut-être nous servir des Veracrasses pour le dîner…"ajouta Blaise.

Et les trois imbéciles partirent dans un grand éclats de rire. Pas de doute, Drago n'allait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce maudit restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry s'avança vers la table n°3, un sourire figé aux lèvres. L'ignorer, voilà ce qu'il devait faire : ignorance totale sur l'ex-Serpentard. Et s'il disait quelque chose, Harry ferait semblant de ne pas se souvenir de lui.

« Mais merde, c'est Drago Malefoy ! » Lui lança un petit voix dans sa tête.

Ignorance to-ta-le.

"Bonsoir, je peux vous servir quelque chose ?" demanda t-il.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir la carte des vins ?" demanda le jeune homme assis en face de Malefoy – il était lui aussi à Poudlard, autrefois.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Oh mon dieu. Harry sentait le regard pénétrant de Drago sur lui.

"Est-ce que vous avez de l'eau en bouteille ?" demanda la jeune femme qui les accompagnait, une brune à l'odeur pestilentielle.

"Certainement. Autre chose ?" demanda Harry en se tournant naturellement vers Malefoy, qui le dévisageait encore.

« Vas-y Malefoy, vas-y, lance-moi une de tes blagues stupides, comme au bon vieux temps…je t'attend sur le tournant… »

"Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrer quelque part ?" demanda le blond.

La question fit tomber des nues Harry, qui ouvrit et ferma le bouche plusieurs fois de suite avant de répondre.

"Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Vous êtes déjà venu ici ?"

"Non, un restaurant comme celui ci, je m'en serais souvenu…Mais votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu…"

"Le votre non plus…"souffla Harry, incapable de quitter du regard les yeux de Drago. Tant de souvenir se reflétait dans les yeux de son ancien ennemi…

"Oh mon dieu, « bla, bla, bla, bla, bla » et mon eau alors ?" s'exclama la brune, coupant le contact visuel entre Harry et Drago. "Bon, je ne veux pas d'eau suisse, une fois j'ai été malade en buvant ça…Tu te souviens, Anne ? Quelle soirée épouvantable…Enfin, nous disions donc pas d'eau suisse, ni d'eau du robinet. Je préférerais une eau française, sans bulle ; je la veux froide, sans glaçon, sans verre, juste la bouteille et une paille. Vous devriez l'écrire, vous savez…Pas d'eau suisse…"

"J'ai compris, je crois…"coupa Harry, au bord de l'exaspération." je vais vous la chercher."

Et au moment ou il allait retourner dans les cuisine, Drago l'arrêta et lui murmura :

"Je peux avoir un avoir un petit café ? Sans paille…"demanda t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est un Harry atterré qui entra dans les cuisines, sous le l'œil suspicieux de Kathie.

"Ca va pas chef ? Vous faites une dôle de tête…"

"Hein ? Oh…Non, tout va bien."

"Vous avez vu qui était au restaurant, chef ? Drago Malefoy, le célèbre styliste!"

"Drago Malefoy ?" s'exclama Patrick, derrière sa table de cuisson. "Ouah ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un de connu vient à notre restau…Ca pourrait nous faire de la bonne pub, ça…Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, chef ?"

"Je ne penses rien du tout. Malefoy commande, mange et' se tire d'ici, un point c'est tout…"

"Malefoy ? Vous le connaissez chef ?" demanda Victoria, ses cheveux couverts de farine.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait peut-être constitué la meilleure équipe de tête brûlé de tout Londres, mais ça n'empêchait pas les 3 compères à être curieux comme pas deux.

"On était à Poudlard ensemble…"

"Vrai ? "s'écria Kathie, les yeux brillant. "Dites chef, vous pourriez peut-être lui parler de moi…C'est bientôt mon mariage, et j'aimerais tellement porter une robe de sa création…Vous avez déjà vu ses robes de mariée, patron ? Elles sont ravissantes…"

"Ravissante, peut être, mais elle sont hors de prix…"maugréa Harry.

"Ah, si j'étais riche, je me payerais une robe de Drago Malefoy…"continua Kathie sans écouter son supérieur.

"Tu trouves que je ne te paie pas assez, Kathie ?" demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune serveuse lui tira la langue, et emporta la commande de la table 5.

"Bien, voilà qui clore la discussion. Victoria, tu peux me passer une eau Aqua ?"

Harry déboucha la bouteille en plastique et versa son contenu dans l'évier. La petite sotte de la table 3 allait voir de quel bois Harry se chauffait…

"Patron !" l'interpella Patrick, "il y a un appel de cheminée pour Môsieur Malefoy…"

"Dis à Kathie d'y aller, je suis occuper…"

"Très bien, chef…KATHIE ! APPELES DE CHEMINEE POUR DRAGO MALEFOYYYYY !"

"Pas la peine d'hurler !" grimaça Harry, tout en continuant de vider la bouteille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder du côté de la salle, et vit Kathie se pencher vers Drago Malefoy pour lui annoncer l'appel. Le jeune blond lui répondit par un joli sourire et quitta la table 3 pour se rendre au cuisine.

"Euh, chef…"dit Victoria, le sortant de sa rêverie. "La bouteille est vide…"

Harry se surprit à rougir et balbutia un vague « mercimaisjavaisvu ». Il remplit la bouteille d'eau du robinet, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Drago, agenouillé devant la cheminée, et discutant avec l'un de ses associés.

« Mais merde, c'est Drago Malefoy… »lui rappela la petite voix dans la tête de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ecoute, Victor," dit Drago en s'adressant à une tête au milieu des flammes, "c'est pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça, on est vendredi soir, on est cool, relax et…"

"Mais madame la comtesse n'est pas très satisfaite de l'accueil que tu lui as réservé ce midi, Drago…"

e"t alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasses ? madame la comtesse n'est pas non plus Merlin tout puissant ! c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire…Alors, on se revoit lundi, ok ? Et ne m'appelles plus pour des choses aussi futiles…Ou plutôt si, rappelles moi, dans 5 minutes, et ne fais pas attention à ce que je dirais, ok ? A tout à l 'heure."

Drago se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Il regarda le chef du restau - se demandant toujours où avait-il déjà vu cette tête - et se mit à rire quand il vit le manège que Harry trafiquait. Celui ci retourna vers le blond et haussa les épaules, auxquelles Drago répondit en posant son index su les lèvres. Il retourna dans la salle, un sourire goguenard afficher sur ses lèvres, et reprit sa place à la table n°3.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Blaise.

"oui, oui, c'était juste Victor. Je t'expliquerais plus tard," répondit-il en voyant Harry s'approcher à nouveau de leur table, portant sur un plateau leurs commandes.

"Voilà, la carte des vins, un café et votre eau, mademoiselle…"dit Harry en posant devant eux leurs commandes.

"C'est pas trop tôt," s'exclama Nadia en fourrant la paille dans la bouche et en aspirant l'eau.

"Ca doit être rafraîchissant…"murmura Drago en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

"Mmh…"soupira la brune, "quel différence…Une eau en bouteille n'a pas le même goût que l'eau du robinet ou l'eau suisse…"

« Quelle conne » songea Harry en posant devant ses clients la carte des menus.

"Bon, je fais un régime," reprit Nadia, "je ne veux pas quelque chose de très lourd…"

"Nous avons une spécialité ce soir," proposa Harry, "Poulet au citron vert. On a aussi de la potée au chou ou des raviolis aux épinards…Mon plat préféré…"

"Je vais prendre ça…"le coupa Drago.

« J'ai un nez au milieu de la figure ou quoi, » pensa Harry, sentant encore et toujours le regard gris sur lui.

"ce ne sont rien que des trucs qui font grossir…Tous les plats sont cuisinés à l'huile ?" se plaignit Nadia.

Harry se retint de l'étrangler sur place. Il lui sourit aimablement avant de lancer :

"Non, mademoiselle, certains sont bouillis dans de l'eau suisse."

Un lourd silence s'installa à la table avant que la brune ne deviennent rouge de colère, et pointe son doigt vers Harry. De son côté, Drago avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

"Ne joue pas au malin, mon coco, je vais appeler ton patron pour qu'il te flanques à la porte."

"Mademoiselle," la coupa Harry d'un ton dégagé, "c'est moi le patron de ce restaurant. Si vous avez des contestation à faire, venez me voir…"

Clouant le bec de cette pimbêche, Harry tourna les talons et repartit dans les cuisines. Drago n'y tint plus et se mit à rire. Merlin, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jolie serveuse revint vers Drago et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il avait un autre appel de cheminée. Pour la seconde fois, Drago s'excusa et quitta la table.

Il poussa les portes de la cuisine et sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry. Puis il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le feu.

"Bon, alors," demanda la tête de Victor, "qu'est ce qu'il se passes ?"

"rien," répondit Drago, "juste que Blaise à encore réussi à me présenter à une autre de ses prétendantes. Alors, je vais simuler quelque chose de grave et je vais partir d'ici."

"Oh, si ce n'est que ça…Bon, bah, à Lundi alors ! Bon week end, Drago !"

Et la tête s'évanouit des flammes. Drago se releva, et se précipita vers la salle. Il adorait jouer à la comédie, il avait ça dans le sang. Il prit une mine soucieuse, et attrapa sa veste.

"Drago ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Blaise en voyant le visage de son ami.

"c'est ma mère…elle ne va pas bien…Il faut que j'y aille."

"T'es sûr ?"

"Oui, oui…je suis désolé Blaise, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille. Mesdemoiselles, vous m'en voyez désolé de devoir me priver de votre charmante compagnie, mais le devoir m'appelle. Salut, Blaise, à lundi."

Drago quitta la salle sans vraiment se préoccuper du reste. Sauf qu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il était persuader qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, mais il fut surpris de voir que c'était le patron.

"Ca ne vas pas ?" s'inquiéta celui ci.

"Si, si, mais j'ai des petits problèmes de famille."

"Oh. Et est ce que votre copine et vos amis vont rester ?"

"Oh là, là, c'est pas ma copine, c'est même pas une amie, Je ne la connais même pas, en plus. Non, eux, ils vont rester."

Drago sourit en voyant la mine déconfite du chef, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était obliger de lui dire la vérité.

"J'aurais adoré manger ici, je ne connaissais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas la supporter elle avec ses manies ridicules."

"Vous reviendrez ?"

"Promis. Bonne soirée, chef !" finit par dire Drago avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

"A plus tard…Malefoy…"

* * *

The end. Je plaisantes. La suite arrivera prochainement.

Alors, vous avez aimé? Detesté?

Vous voyez ce petit bouton mauve, en bas, à gauche? Ca y est? Cliquez dessus...et laissez moi une petite review !

Bizou!

Doc G.


	2. Puis, l'entrée

Titre : Et pour vous, ce sera ?

Auteur : Doc G.

Genre : Comédie romantique

Rating : général

Disclaimer : j'ai remarquer que la dernière fois, j'ai oublier de le mettre…Quel crâne de piaf…Donc, rien à mouâ, tout à elle et les vaches sont bien gardés.

Notes : Ami du soir, bonsoir ! j'ai été ravi de voir que ce début vous plaisait ! J'avais l'intention au début de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine, mais la fic aurait traîner en longueur et puis, ça n'aurait pas été correct vis à vis de vous…Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui me lisent vous êtes adorables. Si, si, je vous jures ! Je vous laisses tranquille savourer ce chapitre et rendez vous à la fin pour les remerciements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Puis, l'entrée…**

Quand Blaise entra dans l'appartement de Drago, il vit celui ci fredonner. Chose surprenante, car il savait que quand Drago fredonnait, ça voulait dire qu'il était de très bonne humeur. Or, il était rare ces derniers temps de voir Drago de bonne humeur.

"Bonjour, bonjour mon ami," s'exclama Malefoy en voyant Blaise. "Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? As-tu passé une bonne soirée ? Tu veux un thé ? Un café ? Du chocolat ?"

Blaise ne répondit pas, et se vautra sur un des fauteuils, tandis que Drago s'affairait dans sa cuisine.

"Rien merci…Pourquoi es-tu parti hier soir, Drac' ? Tu m'as bien laissé en plan…"

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

"Qu'est ce qui te déplaisait tant chez Nadia ?" poursuivit Blaise. "Sa personnalité ? Elle est charmante, pourtant !"

"Tu as reconnu le gars qui nous a servi hier ?" le coupa Drago.

"Non. Et j'en ai rien à secouer."

"C'était Potter…"

Un long silence accueillit la dernière phrase de Drago.

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire Potter, le Survivant ?"

"Oui Potter, le Survivant, ce Gryffondor prétentieux qui avait tendance à péter plus haut que son cul…Ah, non, c'était moi, ça…"s'esclaffa Drago. "Tu t'en rends compte ? Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour que le grand héros du monde libre de la Communauté Magique serait à la tête d'un chouette restaurant, à faire de la bonne bouffe…"

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?" le coupa Blaise, un sourcil levé, tu n'as rien mangé…

"A vivre une vie pépère," continua Drago, ne faisant pas attention à son ami. "La tête de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore quant Potter a du lui annoncer qu'il ferait dans la restauration…J'aurais voulu être là, tiens…"

Drago fronça les sourcils. En parlant de Dumbledore , il se demanda subitement ce qu'étaient devenus tous les autres : Rogue, Parkinson, ces deux espèces de gorilles qui lui avaient servi de gardes du corps…

« Et si je leur hibouer, histoire de savoir ? » songea le blond.

Lorsque Drago eu finit sa scolarité magique à Poudlard, il était aussitôt passé à la banque Gringotts prendre quelques galions, était parti chez lui prendre sa valise, avait commandé un portoloin et avait par la suite passé cinq merveilleuses années à Paris, où il avait fini par s'inscrire à l'école des beaux-arts, malgré sa réticence vis à vis des moldus. Il avait ainsi coupé tous les liens avec son passé. C'était mieux ainsi…

"Ouh, ouh, tu rêves ?" s'exclama Blaise en passant sa main devant les yeux de Drago…"reviens parmi nous !"

"Pardon, tu disais ?" répondit Drago en se versant une tasse de café.

"Nadia !" s'impatienta Blaise, exaspéré par la cervelle de moineau de Drago. "Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"

Drago fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand connaissait-il une Nadia ? Ah oui, la pimbêche d'hier soir. Drago poussa un soupir et vida le contenu de son café dans l'évier. Dégueulasse. Il n'avait jamais su faire correctement un café…le comble c'est qu'il n'aimait même pas ça, il préférait de loin une bonne tasse de chocolat bien chaud…

"Drago !" s'exclama Blaise, à bout de nerf

"T'inquiètes pas, je vais la rappeler ta Katia…"

"Nadia !"

"Si tu veux. Je lui dirais donc que j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie, qu'elle était vraiment charmante et pleine d'humour."

"Mais encore ?"

"Que veux-tu que je lui dises d'autre ?"

"Que tu ressortiras avec elle, pardi !"

"C'est ça," s'esclaffa Drago, que je ressortes avec elle. "Et puis quoi encore ? Cette fille, c'est les 10 plaies de l'Egypte à elle toute seule…Non, merci mon vieux, la prochaine fois que je lui parlerais, ce sera par l'intermédiaire de ma secrétaire."

Drago rigola encore un bon moment, puis, brusquement, s'empara de sa veste et se dirigea tout droit vers la porte d'entrée.

"Tu vas où encore ?" hurla Blaise, derrière lui.

"Prendre un vrai petit déjeuner. Et annules tous mes rendez-vous de la journée. Je prends un jour de congé. Bye !"

Blaise s'effondra sur le canapé, pestant contre les changement d'humeur soudain de son ami.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry étouffa un bâillement, et reporta son attention sur le journal moldu qu'il tenait à la main. Le métro était comme à son habitude bondé, et Harry était debout, s'accrochant désespérément à la barre, coincé entre un jeune cadre qui braillait sur son téléphone portable et une femme, plongée dans un roman policier. Harry se mit à sourire bêtement, en repensant aux paroles de son ami Ron, quand ils avaient, un matin, pris tous les deux le métro pour se rendre au Ministère de la magie.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme tout le monde, Harry ? lui avait demandé le roux, la tête écrasé contre la porte du métro. Une petite pincée de cheminette t'épargnes ces…humiliations ! ».

Pourquoi ? Parce que d'abord, Harry avait en horreur le transport de cheminée. Et puis, surtout, parce que Harry aimait se fondre dans la masse moldu, où il n'était jugé qu'en passager, et non pas en SMS (Sauveur du Monde Sorcier). Il devait être un peu fou, voilà tout…

Une voix grésilla dans le haut-parleur.

« Charing Cross ! »

Sa station de métro. Harry appuya sur l'ouverture automatique de la porte, et sortit de la boîte de sardines qu'était le wagon. Il prit l'escalier mécanique, et bientôt, respira à plein poumon l'air frais de ce beau matin d'avril.

Il longea Duncannon Street et déboucha sur la Charing Cross Road, passant à côté du square Trafalgar, vide à cette heure de la journée et poussa bientôt la porte d'un bar minuscule et miteux, le Chaudron Baveur, laissant derrière lui le monde tranquille des moldus. Comme à son habitude, il salua Tom, le gérant du pub et s'engouffra à l'arrière du magasin, se retrouvant devant un mur de briques. Il sortit sa baguette tapota 3 fois sur une des briques, et le mur disparut, faisant place au monde affairé des sorciers. Harry s'engagea sur le chemin de traverse, où les premiers commerçants étalaient déjà leurs marchandises et ouvraient leurs boutiques. Quelques-uns uns saluèrent Harry à son passage, et le jeune homme leur répondait par un salut de la main, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la rue, sifflotant gaiement un air entre ses lèvres.

Harry atteignit bientôt le restaurant « les Maraudeurs », et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Malefoy, faisant le pied de grue devant son enseigne !

"Malefoy ?" s'exclama Harry, les yeux exorbités. "Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

"Tiens, mais c'est l'ami Potter ! Enfin ! Tu vas pouvoir m'ouvrir ! J'ai envie de pisser…"

Harry secoua la tête, pour remettre ses idées en place. Il y avait quelques choses de louche la dessous…Que Malefoy entre _par hasard_ dans son restaurant, ok, ça va bien une fois, mais qu'il le revoit le lendemain, se balançant nerveusement sur ses pieds, le bout de son nez rougit par le froid du petit matin et qui disait qu'il voulait aller au petit coin, non, ça dépassait l'imaginaire !

"Bon, tu ouvres Potter ? j'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai envie de faire pipi, alors ouvres cette satané porte, sinon, je la défonces !"

Harry afficha un sourire.

"Essayes de défoncer ma porte, voir, et tu verras qu'elle sera la réponse…"

Harry bandit sa baguette devant la porte et murmura :

"Je jures que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Drago entendit des déclics provenant de la serrure de la porte, et celle ci s'ouvrit dans un joyeux grincement.

"Quiconque a la merveilleuse idée de vouloir me cambrioler ou détruire mon établissement, verra son visage consteller de sort : Furonculoses, Chauve-Furie… ", expliqua Harry, devant l'air interrogatif du blond.

"Très intelligent…"grimaça Drago, se rappelant une petite mésaventure qu'il lui était arriver lors de la fin de sa 4° année. Je m'étonnes encore que le Choixpeau Magique t'es envoyé à Gryffondor. Ta place était vraiment à Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules, et invita Malefoy à entrer. Il lui désigna gracieusement la direction des WC, que Drago utilisa sans rechigner. De son côté, Harry ouvrit tous les volets de la salle, laissant la chaleur et la lumière d'un magnifique (mais frigorifique) mois d'Avril. Puis, il alluma d'un coup de baguette un bon feu de cheminée, et commença à inscrire sur un grand tableau noir le menu du jour.

Quand enfin Drago sortit, un poids léger flottant sur la tête, Harry lui demanda ce qu'il voulait déjeuner.

"Un chocolat chaud…un jus d'orange…et si tu avais de la viennoiserie, ça serait parfait."

Aussitôt, Drago entendit provenir de la cuisine un concert de casserole, et 5 minutes plus tard, une douce odeur de chocolat envahit les narines de l'ex-Serpentard, qui commença à se pourlécher les babines. Pour passer le temps, Drago fit le tour du restaurant de Potter.

La salle n'était pas trop grande et très convivial. Une trentaine de table carrés en bois, pouvant contenir de 2 à 8 personnes, était sagement alignés de part et d'autres de la pièce, laissant au milieu une allée pour le service. Elles étaient recouvertes de nappe en tissu de couleurs rouges et or, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que Harry était vraiment à 100 un de ses crétins de Gryffondors. Mais les couleurs était chaudes, et on se sentait à l'aise ici, pas comme dans son ancien dortoir, où le vert et le noir était les froides couleurs de la bannière des Serpentards. Au bord des fenêtres était placés de grand vase contenant des majestueuses jonquilles jaune, et que Drago soupçonnait magiquement préservés.

Au fond de la salle deux immenses étagères abritaient les assiettes, les verres, les couverts et autres plats, et encadraient une grande cheminée, où ronronnait paisiblement un bon feu dans l'âtre. Au-dessus, un grand tableau, accroché au dessus du manteau de la cheminée représentait un écusson partagés en quatre, dans lequel était dessiner un cerf, un chien, un loup et un phœnix.

Et partout accrochés au murs, des photos, dont certaines de bougeaient pas, représentait Harry et ses collègues dans la vie de tous les jours. Drago sourit en apercevant un Harry recouvert de chocolat et se léchant élégamment les doigts. Un autre portrait représentait un dîner où une seule table avait été dressé. Drago, curieux, se rapprocha, et il fut surpris de voir que tous les visages lui étaient presque familier! Il y avait là la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione Granger, encadrées de deux personnes que le blond soupçonna être Monsieur et Madame Granger, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue – à son grand étonnement -, Hagrid, Lupin, sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, Fol'œil –Drago grimaça-, et d'autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"C'était lors de la première ouverture du restaurant…Le meilleur souvenir de toute ma vie, murmura une voix derrière lui."

Drago sursauta et se retourna. Harry lui fit un immense sourire, et annonça que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Le chef du restaurant le conduisit à une table prés de la cheminée, et Drago retint un cri. Ca, un petit-déjeuner ?

La table contenait tellement de nourriture, qu'elle aurait pu approvisionner un troupeau d'Hippogriffes. Pêle-mêle, il y avait : du pain, du bacon et du lard, des œufs, des croissants, du café, du thé, du chocolat, de la confiture, des pancakes, des biscottes, de la marmelade, du beurre, des céréales, des saucisses, des brioches, des pains perdus, des tomates, des haricots, des petits pains au lait, de la pâte à tartiner et enfin du jus de citrouille et d'orange.

"On va quand même pas manger tout ça ?" s'étrangla le blond.

"Non, mais mon personnel prend aussi son petit-déjeuner ici," rigola Harry. "Alors, comme tu vois, je prévois…A table !"

Harry s'attabla vivement, noua une serviette autour de son cou, et se servit copieusement de tous les mets. Drago finit bientôt par le rejoindre, et il dut convenir que c'était bien meilleur que son pitoyable café du matin.

Qui aurait cru que ces deux personnes qui se haïssait cordialement à l'école prendrait un jour leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, sans s'envoyer des vannes ou à se chercher pour mieux se bagarrer ?

La conversation s'orienta bien sûr sur le passé, Harry étant curieux de savoir ce que l'ancien Serpentard avait fait aussitôt son diplôme en poche.

"Et bien," commença Drago," je suis allé à Paris. J'ai loué une chambre sur les Champs Elysées, et pendant presque 3 mois, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai visiter Paris en long, en large et en travers. J'allais m'asseoir dans les cafés parisiens, j'ai fait tous le musées, toutes les promenades, bref, tout ce que le guide vert me commandait de faire là bas. J'ai même assister à la finale de coupe du monde de football ! J'ai bien sûr fini par apprendre le français et j'ai décider de m'inscrire à une des universités de Paris. J'ai choisi l'école des beaux-arts, j'ai loué une chambre d'étudiants, bref, un parfait petit moldu ! Si mon père aurait été de ce monde, il aurait été fou de rage !Bref, au bout de 5 ans, quand j'ai eu tous les diplômes impossibles et inimaginables, j'ai choisi de retourner chez moi, je commençais à avoir le mal du pays…Avec l'argent familial, j'ai ouvert une petite boutique de prêt à porter, mais le succès est vite monté, et me voici dès à présent le PDG d'une des plus grosse société d'Angleterre…"

Harry émit un petit rot, s'excusa, puis s'exclama :

"Et bien ! Qui aurait cru que tu serais devenu le vilain petit canard de la famille Malefoy ? Et ta mère ? Qu'en a t-elle penser ?"

"Au début, elle était ravi. J'avais pris une toute autre voie plutôt que celle que me désignait mon père, mais elle a commencé à devenir folle à être seule dans ce grand manoir. Alors, je l'ai placer dans une chouette maison de repos…"

Harry hocha pensivement la tête. Après tout, il n'avait vu madame Malefoy qu'une seule fois, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch…

"Et les autres ?" demanda Malefoy, que sont-ils devenus ?

Harry s'essuya la bouche (il en était quand même à sa quatrième saucisse…), poussa un petit soupir d'aise, croisa les bras et remis en place ses idées dans sa tête.

"Et bien…Dumbledore est parti en retraite, juste après notre départ de Poudlard…Il est en train de se dorer la pilule aux Caraïbes… C'est MacGonagall qui est devenu directrice…Mais dans sa dernière lettre, elle m'a écrit explicitement qu'elle comptait bientôt rejoindre Dumbie…Faut dire aussi qu'il a une chouette maison au bord de la mer !C'est Rogue qui est sous-directeur, mais mon petit doigt me dit que Poudlard va bientôt être régi par notre illustre maître des potions…"

Drago sourit. Pauvre petits élèves, ils allaient en baver avec Rogue directeur…Il voyait très bien son ancien professeur, derrière un immense bureau en chêne, les doigts croisés sous son menton, lorgnant un élève qui aurait malencontreusement renversé son jus de citrouille par terre et attendant que la terrible sentence tombe comme la foudre sur un arbre…Et derrière Rogue, accrocher en dessous d'un portrait de Dumbledore ronflant comme un centaure, il y aurait un petit écriteau avec inscrit « La loi, c'est moi ». Typique de Rogue, quoi…

Mais quand Harry lui annonça ce qu'était devenue son ancien directeur de maison, Drago crut un instant qu'il était devenu soudainement sourd comme un pot.

"Rogue s'est marié, avec une petite moldue française, Adeline. Ils attendent leur premier enfant. Et devines quoi ? C'est Dumbledore qui sera le parrain ! Sur l'insistance d'Adeline, naturellement…"

"Rogue ? Marié ? Et père de famille ?" s'égosilla Drago, les yeux exorbités.

Harry hocha de la tête, le plus sérieusement du monde, et éclata de rire sous le visage

"Ensuite, Hagrid a épousé il y a deux ans Madame Maxime –tu sais, la directrice de Beauxbâtons…Ils ont eu des jumeaux, pesant chacun 8 kilos le jour de leur naissance…Tu vas être heureux d'apprendre que ce cher professeur Binns à _enfin_ rejoint le monde des morts…Madame Chourave a décidé du jour au lendemain de quitter la profession de professeur pour celui plus modeste d'actrice…Avec sa compagnie de comédien, elle est en représentation au Grand Théâtre de Merlin, à Pré-au-Lard où elle joue la nourrice dans Roméo et Juliette…"

Drago éclata de rire, en s'imaginant son ancienne professeur de botanique jouer la comédie et hurlant à plein poumon « Etre ou ne pas z'être, tel est la question… ».

"Et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et sa belette ?" demanda Drago (il avait bien failli dire Sang de Bourbe…Mais, loin d'être une insulte, c'était devenu, après 7 années de « vie commune », un surnom stupide.). "Ils se sont marier et en sont à leurs quinzième enfant ?"

"Pas du tout !" s'exclama Harry. "Ils sont bien sortis ensemble en 7° année, et à la fin des études, il ont acheter une appartement pour vivre tous les deux, mais leur caractère ne collait pas du tout. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Hermione. Elle n'était ni une fée du logis, ni un cordon bleu. Et comme Ron ne s'est jamais soucier des travaux ménagers, ça n'a pas aider…Donc, ils se sont séparés, mais sont restés les amis. Hermione est partie en Allemagne où elle fait un stage de médicomage. Quand à Ron, il a retrouver l'amour en la personne de Luna Lovegood…"

"Quoi, Loufoca ? La belette et la folle ensemble ? Mais c'est 10 fois pire !"

"Non, pas du tout !Ils sont très heureux ensemble, et ils vont se marier dans deux semaines ! J'espère que tu seras inviter…"

Harry finit par engloutire un énième croissant au beurre, et posa d'un air ravi sa serviette. Plus civilisé, Drago plia délicatement la sienne et croisa les bras.

"Tu sais que tu m'as empêcher de dormir tout la nuit, ami Potter ? Hier soir, je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais ton visage ne m'étais pas inconnu. Tu portais bien des lunettes rondes avant, non ?"

"Oui," sourit Harry, "mais les moldus ont inventer les lentilles de contact. Mais je les ai ensorceler. Je peux les porter nuit et jour…"

Une petite clochette tinta, mettant fin à la conversation des deux jeunes hommes. Harry se leva pour accueillir sa fine équipe de cinglés, qui furent surpris de voir le grand créateur de mode dans leur restaurant.

"Mes amis," commença Harry en faisant les présentations, "je vous présente Drago Malefoy, une vieille connaissance de Poudlard. Drago, je te présentes mes sous-fifres…"

"Hé, oh, on se calmes…je suis Patrick, le cuistot…Voici ma compagne, Victoria, et ça, c'est Kathie…"

La dernière se mit à rougir alors que l'ancien Serpentard lui serrait la main.

"J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites…"bégaya t'elle.

Drago éclata de rire, remercia la jeune fille et bientôt, l'horloge du mur sonna 9 heures. Le Serpentard se leva et remercia vivement Harry, le roi des petits déjeuners et lui promit de revenir le lendemain.

"Tu comprends," dit il sur un ton faussement modeste, "je n'ai pas assez de tunes pour me faire livrer le petit-déjeuner…"

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et sortit du restaurant en les saluant.

"Irrécupérable…"soupira Harry.

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre…Ca fait classe, non ? je le mettrais sans doute en fin de semaine. 

Mais je manques à tout mes devoirs…J'aimerais remercier du fond du cœur **alinemcb 54**, **Eni**, **Ichy-chan**, **Cybel**, **Thealie**, **vert émeraude**, **mini pouce**, **anitamalefoy**, **Thaele Ellia**, **fliflou**, **mifibou**, **céline402**, **Clôtho**, **winky P**, **Eilwin**, **Audrey**, **Lily.B**, **slydawn**, **Loryah**, **just-lulu**, **Warriormeuh**, **vega264**, **monaghan**, et **crazysnape** qui m'ont envoyé de si gentil review !

J'aurais aimé vous répondre individuellement, mais c'est que le temps me manque. Le prochain chapitre, promis.

Une question me revenait souvent, comme par exemple pourquoi Malefoy ne reconnaissait pas Harry ou si Harry avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui…

Je ne dirais rien, la réponse viendra dans les prochains chapitres.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine et à bientôt !

Doc G.


	3. Poursuivons par le plat de résistance

Titre : Et pour vous, ce sera ?

Auteur : Doc G.

Genre : Comédie romantique

Note : Ami du midi, bonne nuit !Encore un chapitre ? Et oui…Courage, il n'en restes plus que deux…En tout cas, je n'en reviens pas, j'ai dépassé la barre des 50 reviews ! et seulement en 2 chapitres ! Merci, vous êtes fantastique ! Je vous laisses apprécier ce 3° chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poursuivons par le plat de résistance…**

Ronald Weasley poussa un hurlement de douleur quand le couturier cousit - sans faire exprès – l'ourlet de son pantalon de mariage avec sa peau. Ledit couturier répliqua qu'il n'avait qu'à arrêter de gesticuler, monsieur Weasley, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, monsieur Weasley, qu'il connaissait son métier, monsieur Weasley, pouvons nous reprendre le travail, monsieur Weasley.

Auquel Ron répondit par un grognement made in Weasley et se la ferma jusqu'à la fin de la séance. Mais au grand malheur du couturier, monsieur Jean-Sol Paultier, la porte de son modeste magasin s'ouvrit, et un jeune homme apparut, un sourire au lèvre.

"Meufieu Potter, que puives pour fou ? Un foufis de coftumes ?" grimaça le tailleur, des épingles dans la bouche.

"Rien, rien, je viens juste voir si mon ami a fini avec vous…"

Le tailleur haussa les épaules et invita Harry à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en attendant d'avoir terminer. Harry se vautra sur ledit fauteuil et commença la lecture d'un magazine de mode, vieux de 3 mois, sur lequel figurait en couverture Drago Malfoy. Hasard ou coïncidence ? Harry sourit en pensant au Serpentard, et sa rêverie fut interrompu par un Ron furieux de s'être fait « trouer la peau » par un « couturier de mes deux ».

"Allons, Ron, Jean-Sol est un bon couturier et ton mariage est dans deux semaines. Hermione te l'a reproché souvent : tu n'a aucune patience !"

"Il m'a quasiment arraché les jambes !" se plaignit le roux, tandis que les deux éternels amis franchissait le seuil du magasin, se retrouvant sous un doux soleil.

Harry éclata de rire : Ron en faisait toujours des caisses.

"Ca te dirai d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre ? Il faut que je te parles."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le chaudron baveur était bondés. Harry du jouer des coudes pour trouver une place et fut bientôt rejoint par Ron, qui tenait dans sa main deux bièraubeurres mousseuses à ras bord.

Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, Ron s'essuya galamment les lèvres avec sa manche avant de lancer :

"Alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter ?"

"Comment va la future madame Weasley ?"s'enquit d'abord Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Elle est complètement paniqués à l'idée du mariage Tu te rends compte ? 150 personnes au vin d'honneur et 50 pour la cérémonie ! je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurais tant de monde ! Dès fois, en me levant, j'ai une énorme boule qui se coince dans la gorge et des serpents ont pris la place de mes intestins…Au fait, tu pourrais héberger Hermione pendant 2 semaines ? Mes parents ne peuvent plus l'accueillir et je refuse qu'elle ailles dans un hôtel."

"Il y a toujours de la place chez moi…Dis, j'ai service à te demander…"

"Vas-y…"

"Tu te souviens de Drago Malefoy ?"

Ron recracha d'un coup la gorgée de bièraubeurre qu'il venait de pendre.

"Comment ne pas l'oublier ?" grommela t-il en serrant les poings. "Si je revois sa petite gueule d'ange, j'en fais de la chair à pâtée."

Harry se demanda soudain si ça valait bien la peine de continuer la conversation. Mais n'avait-il pas été à Gryffondor ? Un peu de courage que diable !

"Et bien justement, Ron…Il est venu au restau…et on a déjeuné ensemble. Il a été très correct et on a même plaisanté."

"Harry…"murmura Ron, sidérer. "Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Tu te souviens quand même qui était Malefoy ? et tu es en train d'en parler…comme si…comme si c'était un pote de collège !"

Harry opina du chef. Oui, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu là. Il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et soupira.

"Ron, je sais que tu ne me croiras jamais, mais…je crois qu'il a changé…et puis, on a tous droit à une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ? Toujours est-il qu'il m'a raconté ce qu'il était devenu, et qu'il a vécu une vie ordinaire. Et, il ne sait jamais courber devant Voldemort. Et puis, je te rappelles que ta future femme porte une robe de sa collection."

Ron grogna un peu pour lui-même et murmura :

"Bon, d'accord, admettons qu'il est changer…Tu lui veux quoi, à Malefoy ?"

"Tupeuxlinviteràtonmariage ?"

S'en fut de trop pour Ron qui sortit de ses gonds, sous le regard apeurés de la clientèle du bar.

"QUOI ? INVITER CETTE SALE FOUINE ? IL N'Y METTRA JAMAIS LES PIEDS, TU M'ENTENDS ? PLUTÔT…PLUTÔT…JE SAiS PAS MOI, MAIS PLUTÔT, VOILA, C'EST MON DERNIRE MOT !"

Ron finit cul sec son verre, tout en grommelant des paroles incompréhensible. Pas de doute là-dessus, Harry avait vraiment eu une très mauvaise idée…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assis derrière son magistral bureau en acajou, enfoncer dans son fauteuil en cuir de Big Boss, Drago Malefoy rêvait. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait…bien. A l'aise dans ses baskets. Comme si qu'un poids énorme avait disparu.

« Peut-être je devrais quitter les cours de Yoga…Une cure de Potter et le moral repart !»pensa t-il, un étrange sourire au lèvres.

Parce que, mine de rien, Harry Potter était le juvamine de Drago Malefoy. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Drago souriait plus souvent, était plus sympa, enfin bref, était plus humain. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait nier le fait que pendant 7 ans, Potter et lui s'étaient envoyés les pires insultes, et que le Serpentard lui avait fait les pires vacheries… Comment avait-il pu oublier Potter ? Comment avait il fait pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu ?

« Parce que je suis trop imbu de ma personne… »songea tristement Malefoy.

Ca, il l'avait hérité de son père. L'arrogance. Ca sonnait vachement bien avec Malefoy.

"Vous m'écoutez, monsieur Malefoy ?"

"hein ? Quoi ?"

"On ne dit pas quoi, monsieur Malefoy, on dit pardon…"

Drago offrit à son interlocutrice son plus beau sourire et lança un « pardon, madame la comtesse, que disiez vous ? » hypocrite avant de repartir dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, la seule chose que Drago avait apprécié, c'était les rixes qu'il avait eu avec Potter. C'était amusant et constructif. Quand il était jeune – et ça remonté à pfiout ! des années – Drago était tout le contraire d'une petit garçon sage. Jamais il n'avait dit un mot courtois à Goyle ou Parkinson, son arme fétiche était de rabrouer très méchamment ses collègues. Et où tout cela l'avait mené ? A rien. A une vie de misère, entourer de gens qui avait tracé son avenir…

Et si il avait eu le choix ? Qu'aurait-il bien fait ? Dans quelle maison serait-il aller ?

Drago n'était pas courageux et n'était pas une lumière. Il pouvait supprimer Gryffondor et Serdaigle de sa liste. Si il n'était pas aller à Serpentard, Poufsouffle aurait été sa maison…

"Et c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais à ma petite fille un port altier, parce qu'après tout, elle fait partie d'une famille de prestige…Sans parler de son fiancé, naturellement…"

Drago regarda d'un œil torve madame la Comtesse de Rusège baragouiner des phrases dont il se fichait royal. « si elle savait qu'elle parlait toute seule », songea Drago, un rictus aux lèvres. La comtesse dut prendre la grimace de l'ancien Serpentard pour une affirmation, puisqu'elle reprit de plus belle :

"Vous avez raison, le blanc serait merveilleux…Avec des lys blanche en guise de bouquet…"

Drago soupira : savait-elle au moins que le lys était la fleur la plus présente lors des enterrements ? Sa petite fille participait à son mariage ou à son enterrement ?

Une révélation le frappa ! Bien sûr ! Fleuriste ! Ou encore Jardinier ! Voilà un métier qui lui aurait plu ! Il aimait l'odeur des fleurs le matin à l'aube et la délicatesse des couleurs…Et puis, sa mère lui avait transmis l'amour des plantes…Drago eut un grand sourire et essaya d'écouter ce que disait cette vieille mégère de comtesse.

"Vous êtes un expert en la matière…quel devrait être la texture de sa robe ? Coton ? Lin ? Je me rappelle de m'être marier en soie…"

Drago ferma les yeux et songea un instant de partir d'ici…pourquoi pour ne pas aller voir Potter ? Sa conscience l'engueula sévèrement : « Tu ne penses qu'à lui…On dirait que tu as le béguin pour lui… »

"Oh, merde !" s'exclama tout haut, Drago, sous l'œil catastropher de la comtesse.

"Monsieur Malefoy ! Quel langage !" s'outra t-elle.

Mais monsieur Malefoy ne prêta pas attention à l'honorable vieille dame, comme il ne vit pas non plus qu'elle commençait à hurler après lui, parce qu'il n'écoutait rien…

Ilvenait de rendre compte qu'il étaitamoureux…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au restaurant les Maraudeurs, Harry se prenait sérieusement la tête à calculer . Il n'avait jamais été très doué en math. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait toujours eu des mauvaise note dans cette matière et il se souvenait du jour où son instituteur s'était arraché les cheveux pour essayer de lui faire entrer dans son crâne de piaf les divisions.

Harry aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui, à se prélasser dans un bon bain bien chaud ou sous la douche. Mais il devait rempli le bulletin de paie de ses employés. Armés de sa calculatrice magique (il n'y avait qu'à parler et les calculs se faisaient tout seul), Harry reprit

"Alors…les heures de travail…multiplier par le salaire…soustrait à l'assurance maladie magique et la prévoyance retraite…sans oublier les charges fiscal…Bon sang, il peuvent pas faire plus simple, au ministère ?Ajoutons les heures de transport par cheminette…Ah oui, Kathie vient par portoloin…"

Harry regarda le résultat, mais la calculatrice notait « APPRENDS A COMPTER, ESPECE D'ATTARDE ! » en rouge flashant . Harry balança sa calculatrice à l'autre de bout de la pièce et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux.

"Ca suffit," dit il en réprimant un bâillement, "je rentres à la maison ! Je demanderais à Hermione de me ré-expliquer tout ça…"

Harry éteignit d'un coup de baguette la lumière provenant des chandeliers, ferma les volets et allait rejoindre le pas de la porte, quand une lumière vive provenant de la cheminée le stoppa net. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au visage joyeux de Luna Lovegood, apparut au milieu des flammes.

"Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

La jeune fille qu'avait connu Harry pendant ses 3 dernières à Poudlard avait bien changé. Même si ces yeux bleus était toujours aussi globuleux, ils étaient teintés d'une grande confiance et de responsabilité. Mais elle était toujours aussi un peu foldingue, surtout lorsque quelqu'un s'attaquait à son sujet favoris : les Ronflacks cornus.

Harry s'agenouilla près du brasier et Luna eut un petit sourire

"je suis contente de savoir que tu n'es pas encore fermer boutique, Harry…"

"J'allais le faire…"

"Ron m'a dit que tu avais vu Drago Malefoy, ces derniers temps ?"

Harry sentit ses joues devenir cramoisi, et il espéra un instant qu'il s'agissait simplement de la chaleur du feu.

"je fais vite," reprit Luna, les yeux pétillants. "Donne lui ça de notre part, s'il te plaît…venant de toi, il acceptera, j'en suis sûr !"

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, dont Harry, muni de pincette, prit. Il attendit quelques secondes que le papier ne soit plus chaud et l'ouvrit.

"Tu invites Malefoy au mariage ? Ron est d'accord ?"

"Disons qu'il a fallu l'amadouer…Je suis pour la philosophie de Dumbledore…Laissez une deuxième chance…Avec Rogue, ça a marché…Au fait, il m'a dit de te dire que sa potion était prête, qu'il pouvait venir la chercher quand il rentrerait…"

"Ok, je lui ferais la commission…Merci pour l'invitation Luna ! A plus tard !"

La tête de Luna disparut dans les flammes, laissant Harry seul, avec dans sa main l'invitation. Se promettant de l'apporter en main propre à son destinataire, Harry fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et quitta son restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, un jeudi 24 avril, pour être précis, Drago regarda pour la énième fois le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait étroitement dans sa main. Il avait un doute. Si Blaise ne s'était pas trompé, la demeure de Potter se situerait…quelque part entre ces deux maisons à la façade délabrée.

Drago se gratouilla le front, perplexe.

Il fallait se faire une évidence :

1/ soit Blaise s'était gourer dans l'adresse et avait compris Powder au lieu de Potter,

2/ soit Drago s'était trompé de quartier,

3/ soit Potter était un génie et avait planqué sa baraque aux yeux des moldus et sorciers (et donc était devenue aussi paranoïaque que Fol'œil)

4/ soit Drago était con.

Il n'existait pas de 12 square Grimmaurd.

Et même si la maison existait, où diable se situait la porte d'entrée ? Peut être dans cette bouche d'égout. Drago soupira. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas. Il releva ses manches, se mit à genoux, et se mit en devoir de soulever la plaque d'égout qui pesait au moins 1 tonne.

"Malefoy ? je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?"

Drago se releva rapidement, se trouvant face à une minette aux long cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons, pétillant de malice. Le pauvre Serpentard se retrouva comme un imbécile aux pieds de Ginny Weasley, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas éclaté de rire. Drago se mit à rougir et à bafouiller de plate excuse.

"Bonjour, Malefoy ! Ravis de te voir ! Harry m'avait prévenu que tu serais susceptible de venir ! Mais au fait…Qu'est ce que tu foutais par terre ?"

Drago grinça les dents et marmonna un : « Rien, j'aime respirer l'odeur des caniveau avant de rendre une petite visite à certaines connaissances. ». Ginny lui donna son plus jolie sourire et invita l'ex-Serpentard à entrer dans sa modeste demeure.

Drago eut un cri de surprise. Une porte venait d'apparaître entre les deux maisons délabrés. Ginny l'invita à entrer et il lui emboîta prestement le pas.

"je n'avais pas vu la porte…Comment ?"

"Il n'y a que Harry, moi et quelques amis qui peuvent entrer dans cette maison. Il suffit d'y croire pour que la porte d'entrée se révèle. C'est de la très puissante magie, que Harry possède," expliqua Ginny en accrochant la veste de Drago sur un élégant portemanteau.

Ginny invita Drago à entrer dans le salon, et le blond trouva que quand même, Potter avait bon goût.

Le 12 square Grimmaurd n' était plus cette vieille bicoque poussiéreuse, ayant appartenu aux temps jadis aux Black. Lorsqu' Harry eut atteint sa majorité (17 ans chez les sorciers), Sirius Lui avait fait don dans son testament de cette maison, ainsi que de la quasi-totalité de la fortune Black. Harry avait donné la moitié à l'hôpital St Mangouste, une autre moitié à l'école Poudlard, partiellement détruit après son dernier combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui et avait gardé le restant pour lui. Sa maison était ouverte à tous, et Harry hébergeait Ginny, Remus Lupin (lorsqu'il revenait d'un de ses voyages dans le monde) et Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui - au grand damne d'Hermione – entretenait la maison.

Le hall d'entrée avait radicalement changé : les lampes à gaz à l'ancienne avait été remplacés par des bougies flottants dans les airs, pareil au plafond magique de Poudlard. Un lustre étincelant pendait au plafond, éclairant les murs recouverts de papier peint jaune et un tapis bleutés recouvrait le parquet, sa douceur chatouillant les doigts de pieds. Le porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll et sur lequel Tonks s'était si souvent pris les pieds dedans avait disparus, tout comme le long corridor où les têtes d'elfe avaient été exposés contenait à présent des photos magiques d'Harry et de ses amis, mais qui avait l'inconvénient de donner le tournis, puisque les personnages bougeaient sans cesse.

Comme le portrait de madame Black avait subi un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle, Harry avait engagé un peintre, qui avait effacé le portrait, et avait peint à la place les « armoiries » des Potter, comme il aimait le dire : un écusson, avec un cerf, un chien, un loup et un phœnix, tout comme le tableau de son restaurant.

Les autres pièces aussi avaient changés, l'odeur de moisi avait disparus et tout était éclairés, rendant la maison vivable et douillette. Des appareils électroménagers côtoyait la magie, comme par exemple l'horloge magique que madame Weasley lui avait offert lors de son emménagement.

Tandis que Ginny était partis se changer, Drago fouinait dans le salon. La maison de Potter n'avait rien à voir avec son appartement 3 pièces, trop grand et trop froid à son goût. Drago admira un instant la vue paisible d'un vrai foyer, où la joie et le bonheur était plus que présent. Il se demanda si Potter accepterait de l'héberger, 2 ou 3 nuits…ou toute la vie…Ses pensées fut interrompu par Ginny, qui arriva au salon, un sourire jovial au lèvres. Elle invita Drago à prendre place dans un fauteuil et s'installa à son tour sur un pouf.

"Alors," demanda Drago, "que deviens tu ?"

"Je suis devenue avocate du conseil de justice magique…"

"Drago émit un petit sifflement, surpris…"

"Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Je pensais que tu aurais fait dans la médecine !"

Ginny se mit à rire. C'était toujours ce que les gens lui disait. Mais elle n'avait jamais été doué en potion – à qui la faute ? – et le concours pour devenir médecin demandait d'excellente note dans ce domaine.

La conversations s'intensifia rapidement entre les deux anciens collégiens. Drago apprit par la même occasion que le professeur Lupin faisait le tour du monde, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il était à Lhassa, en compagnie d'un autrichien (1). Il avait beaucoup voyagé, Lupin, malgré sa condition de loup-garou…Il était partis en Egypte, France, Chine, Japon ou Guadeloupe. Drago se demanda qui finançait tout ses voyages et Ginny lui répondit qu'il écrivait des romans, sous le pseudonyme Romulus Turlupin. D'ailleurs, ses romans s'arrachaient presque, numéro 1 des ventes chez les moldus…

La conversation dériva bien sûr sur Harry, et Drago en apprit pas mal sur lui. Par exemple, après la chute de Voldemort, Harry avait fait 2 mois chez les Aurors, mais il était fatigué de toujours devoir utiliser sa magie afin de protéger le monde. Il n'avait plus voulu sauver la vie des gens, il estimait qu'il en avait fait assez, et s'était donc retirer de la scène. C'est là que sa cicatrice avait disparus. Il était devenus « Juste-Harry ». Il avait suivis des cours de cuisine, avait travaillé chez Florian Fortarôme, et avait finis par ouvrir son propre restaurant…Maintenant Harry menait une vie ordinaire, avec Ginny à ses côtés.

"A ses côtés…tu peux être plus explicite ?" demanda Drago, sceptique.

"Ca va faire 1 ans ½ qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble…murmura Ginny, le regard rêveur.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement…

"Je te demandes pardon ?"

"Harry est mon fiancé…"

La tête de Drago se mit à tourner comme une toupie. Ginny le regarda, inquiète.

"Il…il ne m'avait rien dit…"bafouilla t-il. "A propos de toi…et…félicitation…je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter se serait dénicher une petite amie…"

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants et respira profondément.

« Oh non…non, non, non…ne me dites pas que…que je suis… Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter, c'est impossible ! C'était mon pire ennemi ! je ne peux pas aimer un… »

Ginny se leva et posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Drago.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…"

"Il faut que je partes," marmonna le pauvre blond, les oreilles très rouge." Je suis désolé…Pardon, je…"

Il respira un bon coup et reprit contenance. Mais pas de la bonne manière.

"Tout mes vœux de bonheur avec Potter," railla t-il…Ca va pas être facile tout les jours de vivre auprès de lui...Excuse moi, mais des choses plus urgente m'attendent. Au plaisir de te revoir, Weasley…"

Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant Serpentard était de retour…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ces derniers temps, Penny Monny (2) aimait aller au boulot. La petite secrétaire n'avait plus peur de se lever le matin, avec la peur de savoir quel serait l'humeur de son patron.

Mais depuis quelques jours, ce dernier était vraiment gentil…il lui glissait des compliments, la félicitait pour son travail…

Sauf que ce matin là, son patron, monsieur Drago Malefoy était tout, sauf gentil. D'abord, il rabroua la pauvre petite secrétaire de son retard (5 minutes). Ensuite, il critiqua méchamment la tenue de son employée en précisant «que ce genre d'accoutrement était porté par sa grand-mère au siècle dernier ». Puis, voyant que la pauvre Penny ne se décidait pas à entrer, il leva un sourcil et déclara sèchement :

"Vous entrez ou vous avez décidé de passer noël sur le perron ? Mes rendez vous de la journée, je vous prie."

Penny se dépêcha d'entrer, balança son manteau sur son siège, attrapa son agenda et s'exclama d'une voix fébrile :

"Vous avez rendez vous avec le chef de votre compagnie du japon à 9h30, une visite de l'entreprise à 11h00, vous déjeunez avec monsieur Potter et à 14h, vous recevez monsieur…"

"Avec Potter ? je ne veux plus le voir, compris ! Annulez le rendez vous…et si par malheur il vient à mon bureau, envoyez le balader…"s'enerva Drago en claquant si fort que les vitres en tremblèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naturellement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, car, qui frappa à la porte à midi pétante ? Harry Potter !

"Monsieur Potter, que faites vous là ? je vous avait envoyé un hibou pour vous prévenir que monsieur Malefoy avait annulé le déjeuner !"

"Je sais, miss Monny, mais je voulais lui apporter ça…"la coupa Harry, en lui présentant une enveloppe.

"Monsieur Malefoy ne veut voir personne," gémit Penny, lorsqu'elle vit Harry se diriger vers la porte du bureau.

Harry se tourna vers la secrétaire, qui implorait le jeune homme à ne pas entrer .

"Il est vraiment d'une humeur de chien, monsieur Potter et si vous entrez, je risques ma place !"

Harry soupira et donna l'invitation de Luna à Penny.

"Vous voudrez bien lui donner ? Dites lui qu'il est attendu et que si il ne vient pas, j'irais le chercher moi-même, par la peau des fesses si il le faut…"

* * *

Petit clin d'œil au film 7 ans au Tibet, où l'acteur incarnant Remus Lupin joue le copain de Brad Pitt

(2) je suis en pleine période James Bond, alors, ça se ressent un peu…

En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai eu la funeste impression qu'il était mauvais…surtout la dernière partie. Et vous ? Qu'en avez vous penser ?

Je sais pas, il manques un petit quelque chose…Mmh, espérons que le prochain rehaussera un peu ce chapitre…

J'aimerais d'abord vous remercier une fois de plus de me lire…Vous êtes la gentillesse incarnée ! A chaque fois que j'ouvres ma boîte mail et que l'inscription « Review alert » apparaît, mon cœur fait des sauts périlleux !

Remerciement spécial pour :

**Warriormeuh** : Merci pour ta gentille review très encourageant ! Bizou !

**Amano ai** : Le 3° chapitre est arrivé, il est tout frais, tout beau, tout neuf…Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Siria** : Arrêtes, tu va me faire rougir ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'était vraiment très gentille ! A bientôt pour la suite…(j'ai adoré le savooâr…)

**Eni** : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très très très plaisir ! Bizou !

**Ma grande sœur, Thaele** : que te dire à part te faire de gros bizou ? Hein, tu peux me le dire ? Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! (Au fait, ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?)

**Ninou** : merci pour ta review ! Bizou tout plein !

**Loryah** : toute les bonnes choses ont une fin…je crois que Drago va redevenir comme avant…Merci pour ta review ! Bizou !

**Winky P** : Et ce chapitre ? Il t'a plu ? Tu m'a fait de bizou de félicitation, et bien moi, je t'en fait plein de remerciement !

**Slydawn** : Voici la suite ! Et je te promets que dans les prochains chapitre, y'aura encore plus de Drago et Harry ! Merci et bizou !

**Emy** : merci de ta gentille review et à bientôt pour la suite…j'ai oublier quelque chose…ah oui : BIZOU !

**Morora** : merci merci merci et encore merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plait aussi ! Bizou !

**Thealie** : je te demandes pardon si je n'ai pas répondu la dernière fois…Mais la réponse à ta question est apparu dans ce chapitre ! Merci de ma lire et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bizou !

**Miss felton/malefoy** : merci pour ta review et plein de gros bizou !

**Alinemcb54** : Un énorme merci et un tas de bizou ! A bientôt !

**Monaghan** : la voici la suite ! Mais j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que dans les 2 prochains chapitres, il y aura un peu de tensions…Fini la cordialité ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Ichy-chan** : d'abord, un énorme merci pour ta review. Ensuite, merci pour m'avoir rappeler que j'avais oublier Remus. Donc, la faute est réparé. Mais dans les prochains chapitres, on va e sa voir un peu plus…Bizou tout plein !

**Lily.B** : Exagéré ? Non, je dirais que de l'eau est passer sous les ponts (ou un truc dans le genre). Et puis, j'ai voulu faire dans la simplicité…J'espère que ce chapitre t'a un peu plus éclairé ! Bizou !

**Céline402** : merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Bizou et à bientôt pour le 4° et avant dernier) chapitre !

**La folleuh** : Bon, c'est pour qaund cette fic que j'atends avec tellement d'impateince que j'en dor plus la nuit ? J'espère que toutes tes questions ont trouvés leurs réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre…ce que fabriques ma amuse avec Dumbie ? Euh..je préferes pas savoir…merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Rubymoon** : « Pourquoi Harry devrait toujours être Auror ? » je me suis demandé en pensant à cette fic. Voilà pourquoi j'en ai fait un restaurateur ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Bizou !

**La rôdeuse** : Ravi que ça te plaise ! Enorme merci pour ta review ainsi que d'énorme bizou !

**Clôtho** : d'abord, merci de ta review, c'est très gentille ! je sais que ça fait bizarre de voir un Drago gentil mais vu l'atmosphère de ce 3° chapitre, je t'assures que Drago le machiavélique va être de retour pour nous jouer un mauvais tour…je suis très contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise et je te fais de gros bizou !

**Amy Keira** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu ! Attention, il ne restes plus que deux chapitres (déjà ?). Bizou !

**Vega264** : merci pour ton compliment ! Que veux tu, Drago restera toujours Drago ! Bizou !

**Duoxheero** : Il est là le 3° chapitre ! Et le 4° arrivera au cours de la semaine…Patience, donc ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Biz !

Je mettrais le 4° chapitre vers la fin de la semaine, parce que franchement je n'aurais pas le temps…ne soyez pas triste !

Je tiens également à dire que j'ai rajouté le 10° chapitre de l'enfant de l'amûûûr, pour ceux qui le lisait…

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Gros bizou et à la prochaine !

Doc G.


	4. Et si on passait au fromage?

Titre : Et pour vous, ce sera ?

Auteur : Doc. Gribouille

Genre : Comédie romantique

Rating : général

Note : Ami du quatre heure, à tout à l'heure ! Voici le 4° chapitre tant attendu de notre petite histoire entre Dragounet et Ryry. Et vous savez quoi ?80 reviews. Oui, en effet, 80 reviews en 3 chapitres. Un record. Une petite chose à dire : MERCI ! Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me reveiwez. C'est toujours une immense joie que d'ouvrir sa boîte mail, et de savourer la lecture des commentaires, qui font chaud au cœur.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Et si on passait au fromage ?**

Mademoiselle Luna Lovegood et Monsieur Ronald Weasley

Ont l'honneur de vous inviter à leur mariage,

Qui aura lieu au château de Poudlard, le samedi 9 avril.

Cela faisait la centième fois que Drago lisait désespérément ces trois lignes, dans l'espoir que le texte changent et qu'il y est écrit :

Mademoiselle Ginny Wealsey

A l'honneur de vous faire-part de son enterrement

Au cimetière du coin.

Bien sûr, jamais la sale rouquine n'aurait eu l'idée de marquer un tel message sur du papier rose, avec deux petites colombes voletant gaiement, serrant entre leurs petites papattes deux alliances. Non, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait fait ça…

« Conasse », songea Drago en portant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre aux lèvres. En attendant, la question qu'il se posait était : devait-il aller à ce foutu mariage, oui ou non ?

Parce que s'il y allait, il fallait songer au costard qu'il allait mettre. Comment ça, offrir un cadeau aux futurs époux ? Et depuis quand Drago Malefoy offrait des cadeaux à une belette et une folle ?

Par contre, s'il n'y allait pas, il fallait penser à ce qu'il allait faire pour tromper son ennui…

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son appart'. Il avait de la classe, ça s'était sûr. Un peu trop de classe d'ailleurs : tout était nickel chrome, pas une poussière, pas un objet de travers…La perfection, quoi. Une femme de ménage venait tous les jours lui nettoyer son 3 pièces. Pour quoi faire ? Drago venait ici seulement la nuit, pour repartir bosser le lendemain. Une fois tous les deux mois, il se tirait en Europe ou au Japon pour visiter ses entreprises, pendant deux semaines.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas la télé, pas d'ordi et encore moins Internet. Et il se faisait chier royal.

« Et bien voilà qui règle la question », pensa t-il, en vidant sa bouteille et en se levant. Mais laquelle chemise il allait mettre ? La blanche en lin ou celle en coton ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. La train en provenance de Paris Gare du Nord vient d'arriver à quai, voie 21. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de descendre. Vérifiez de n'avoir rien oublier à votre place. LA SNCF et Eurostar espèrent que vous avez effecteur un agréable voyage et vous souhaite une bonne journée… »

Hermione Granger porta sa main en visière pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. Elle fit quelques pas sur le quai, espérant voir apparaître d'un moment à l'autre ses amis, venu la chercher.

"HERMIONE ! T'ES OUUUUUUUUUUUU ?"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Décidément, certaine chose ne changerait jamais !

"HERMIONEUH ! JE SUIS AU BOUT DU QUAI !"

Hermione était prête à parier que le possesseur de cette sublime voix avait amplifier magiquement sa voix.

« Imbécile ! et les moldus alors ? », grogna t-elle pour elle-même. Elle finit pourtant par avancer, tirant derrière elle une très grosse valise. Comme convenu, Harry se trouvait au bout du quai, rayonnant de joie. Il se précipita vers la jeune sorcière et la serra si fort que la pauvre Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

"je suis si content de te voir !" s'exclama t-il

"Sans blague ?" lui répondit Hermione, reprenant sa respiration. "J'espère que tu n'es pas garer loin, c'est très lourd !"

Elle lui montra la valise, pleine à craquer. Harry en était sûr, elle avait du emmener toute sa bibliothèque en vacances avec elle.

"Euh…c'est à dire que…je suis venue en métro…"

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Celui-qui-avait-défait-le-monde-de-Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcer serait mort à l'instant…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione n'avait pas du tout changer. Toujours aussi énergique, curieuse et bouffeuse de livre. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. Harry l'aimait ainsi. Ils profitèrent de la demi-heure de métro (même si Hermione n'avait pas arrêter de se plaindre que la chaleur était étouffante, qu'il n'y avait pas de place, que sa valise était vraiment trop lourde et qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre de vêtement, Ginny lui en aurait prêter) pour parler de tout et de rien.

Hermione travaillait en tant que vétérinomage dans un zoo magique en Allemagne. Mais à la place des girafes, éléphants et autres rhinocéros, c'était des Botrucs, des Kneazles, Licorne, Kappa, Veracrasses et même un dragon (répondant au doux nom de Norbert…)qui prenait place dans les enclos. C'était le premier zoo d'animaux fantastiques, et ce n'était pas la peine de dire que c'était l'endroit préféré d'Hagrid… Même si son boulot était éreintant (il en fallait du courage pour soigner un Demiguise, animal capable de se rendre invisible lorsqu'il se sentait menacer), mais Hermione l'aimait, et elle n'avait pas hésiter une seconde de partir loin de ses amis, pour aller vivre sa passion.

"Alors, comment va Ginny ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant regarder par les passagers qui étaient autour de lui…

"Hermione...Est ce que c'est grave quand une fille à une semaine en retard ?" chuchota t-il finalement.

Hermione le regarda, surpris.

"C'est Ginny qui te l'a dit ?"

"je l'ai entendu hier soir le dire à Luna…Alors, je me demandais si…Ca voulait dire quelque chose en particulier…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

"Elle a fait un test ou un truc dans le genre ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'y connaissait rien aux filles (l'échec avec Cho Chang en 5° année lui avait appris une bonne leçon, ne jamais embrasser une fille qui pleure), mais la perspective de voir Ginny enceinte lui foutait carrément les ch'tons. Il n'avait jamais oser imaginer lui et Ginny aller plus loin dans leur relation…Même si en ce moment…

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était Luna qui avait eu l'idée du mariage à Poudlard. Bien que celui ci avait été partiellement détruit par l'attaque de Voldemort accompagnés de Mangemorts, et d'autres bébêtes peu convivial, il avait été rebâti, et était désormais l'une des 7 merveilles du monde sorcier.

Pour le mariage de Ron et Luna, une chapelle avait été dresser, entourer d'un parterre de fleur multicolores, et une grande tente blanche, où était disposer tables et chaises, pouvait contenir 15 personnes. Le tout avait été installer près du lac, où un nouveau calamar avait pris place, l'ancien ayant décidé du jour au lendemain de partir vivre dans les hauts profondes de l'Atlantique (adresse, RMS Titanic).

Tout cela ne rassurait pas du tout Ron, qui arpentait fébrilement le parc, à la recherche de calme. La cérémonie avait lieu dans deux heures. Et ni Harry, ni Hermione n'était encore présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil apeurés en direction des invités. Il aperçut les professeurs MacGonagall, Rogue, Dumbledore (abordant un impressionnant bronzage), Chourave, Bibine et tous les autres. Même Trelawney faisait parti de la fête. Elle avait d'ailleurs annoncer au futur couple que « leur mariage serait une réussite, même si la mort pouvait les séparés». Charmant.

Plus loin, une bande de rouquin n'arrêtait pas de gueuler. Molly Weasley était apparemment aussi stressé que son dernier fils. Les jumeaux avaient promis à leur frères un magnifique feu d'anniversaire.

Mais ni Harry, ni Hermione, les témoins n'était encore apparu…Ron décida de s'attaquer aux ongles de sa main gauche. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son regard. La chose était blonde et portait un ensemble beige, bon chic bon genre. Le pas conquérant, la chose saluait d'un coup de tête aux personnes qu'il connaissait avant de continuer son chemin…vers Ron.

"Salut la belette !" lança t-il

"La fouine," répondit Ron, serrant son poing.

"Tous mes vœux de bonheur…Dis, tu lui a fait boire quoi, à Loufoca pour qu'elle t'épouse ?"

"Ta gueule Malefoy," cracha Ron, fou furieux.

"Doucement, la bête, je te rappelles que je suis ton invité…Alors on se calme et ton boit frais. Au fait, il est pas là, le cher balafré ?"

Ron voulut sur l'instant se défouler. Taper sur la tête de Malefoy lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, par exemple…Il ne comprenait pas Harry : comment avait-il pu avoir une conversation normal avec ce sale fils de Mangemort ?

"Je te préviens, Malefoy," dit Ron tout bas, presque menaçant, "si tu essayes de foutre la merde à mon mariage, je m'arrangerais pour te pourrir la vie…Tu m'as bien compris ?"

Drago Malefoy eut un sourire goguenard et tourna les talons.

C"'est bien, belette, tu a pris de l'assurance…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclares Mari et Femme, uni par les liens sacré du mariage."

Drago n'écoutait rien de ce que le mage marieur disait. Il était beaucoup trop occuper d'espionner Harry et Ginny. Le premier pleurer de joie. La deuxième, voyant l'émotion de du premier, lui tendit un mouchoir, dans lequel Potter se moucha élégamment, aussi fort que la trompe d'un éléphant d'Afrique.

Drago crevait de jalousie. Il n'avait rien suivi de la cérémonie qui unifiait deux cinglés devant Merlin. Il échafaudait des plans concernant la mort prochaine de Potter et de Wealsey fille. Subitement, quelque chose atterrit dans ses mains. C'était le bouquet de Luna.

"Vous êtes tous conviés au futur mariage de Drago !" plaisanta quelqu'un.

Car lorsque quelqu'un attrapait le bouquet de la marié, cela voulait dire qu'il était le prochain à se marier. Drago fusilla du regard Luna Wealsey, et souhaita ardemment lui faire avaler son bouquet. Mais du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry Potter éclater de rire, levant dans la direction du blond son pouce en signe de victoire. Drago préféra l'ignorer.

Ron invita tout le monde à se rendre sur la piste de danse, où les Blacks 5 (nouveau groupe sorcier à la mode) donnait un petite concert. Drago aperçut Ginny glisser sa petite main dans celle de Potter. Drago arracha délicatement une par une les pétales de fleurs du bouquet. Quand quelqu'un lui obstrua son champ de vision.

Le cerveau de Drago se mit en alerte rouge. Il connaissait ce parfum écœurant. Mais il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne trouva pas.

"Drago ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Nadia ! On a déjà sorti ensemble au restaurant !"

"Ah oui…je m'en souviens fort bien…Excusez moi, je dois…"tenta de dire Drago, avant d'essayer de prendre la fuite.

« Pitié, pas ELLE ! » pensa le Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux (le parfum commençait à l'étouffer fortement). Il essaya tant bien que mal à disparaître, mais Nadia lui attrapa le bras et décida de rester avec lui toute la journée. Drago avait perdu de vue le couple Potter/Weasley. Il se mit à souhaiter que la foudre tombe une bonne fois pour toute sur la tête de la diablesse.

"Et…qu'est ce que vous foutez, enfin, fabriquezlà ?" demanda t-il courtoisement à Nadia, cherchant desespérement dans la foule compacte une tête brune coiffée au pétard.

"je suis une collègue de Ron !" s'exclama t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. "J'avoue qu'au début, je ne voulais pas venir…Tous ce monde inconnu ! Mais vous êtes là aussi Drago ! Le destin a joué pour nous…"

Drago s'arreta d'espionner la fête et se tourna vers Nadia, la gorge étrangement sèche.

"Le destin ?"

Nadia battait à présent les sourcils tellement vite que Drago crut qu'elle allait décoller, comme un hélicoptère.

"Voyons, Drago," souffla t-elle (« Kof, kof »), "vous m'avez bien comprise…Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrer, j'ai su que notre vie allait se conjuguer à deux…"

« Se conjuguer à deux ? Ca existe ça, comme proverbe ? », se demanda Drago, ses yeux étant reparti en espionnage. Soudain, il les vit, là, tous les deux, ensemble. Et comme de bien entendu, il vit cette garce de Ginny pendue au cou de l'ex-Balafré. Drago allait avoir une attaque, ça s'était sûr…

Mais on l'empêcha de continuer à mater le couple, puisqu'une main aux ongles rouge lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à fixer deux yeux bleus.

"Embrasse moi…"lui ordonna Nadia.

Elle était trop prêt…beaucoup trop prêt. Elle attrapa les mains du pauvre Drago qui voyait sa dernière heure arriver et es plaqua fortement sur les hanches de la brune. Puis elle s'approcha dangereusement du jeune blond et écrasa ses lèvres rouge sur celle de Drago. Qui étouffait. Qui comptait ses secondes. Qui faisait son testament.

"Drago ? Tu nous présentes pas ? Oh mon Dieu…"

Nadia s'écarta de Drago, ce dernier abasourdi et nauséeux. Harry regardait le jeune homme, se demandant si par hasard, Drago n'avait pas perdu la tête.

"Mais t'es pas un peu fou ?" commença t-il…

Nadia eut l'air de reconnaître en Harry le serveur qui s'était bien moquer d'elle avec son eau suisse, puisqu'elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de Drago (qui n'avait rien demander), et les pinçait fortement, l'air de dire « ceci est mon bétail…si vous tenez à vos bijoux de famille, ne le touchez pas ».

"Je vous présentes mon petit ami…"roucoula Nadia.

Ledit Potter ferma hermétiquement la bouche, la vision de Nadia nue lui étant insupportable. Il vit Drago lui lancer des regards suppliants, du genre « o'skour, on veut attenter à ma vie. ». Harry comprit le message, puisqu'il attrapa Drago par le bras et le força à se décoller de Nadia-la-super-glue-UHU.

"Quoi mon choupinet d'amour, tu me trompes avec elle ?" s'écria Harry

Nadia arrêta de toucher le popotin sacré de Drago, et se tourna vers l'ancien botteur de cul attitré de Voldemort, en haussant les sourcils. Drago arrêta aussi de gigoter dans les bras de la brune et regarda Potter, les yeux ronds.

"J'en ai assez !" s'écria Harry en s'arrachant les cheveux (« il en fait pas un peu trop, là ? » pensa Drago). "D'abord, tu me trompes avec Leia, et après avec Sonia, et même avec elle ? Drago, mon amour de ma vie de tout les jours, c'est fini entre nous !"

Drago se demanda subitement si on n'avait mis par hasard de l'alcool dans le jus de citrouille. Harry devait être fin péter pour lui faire une déclaration de ce genre !

"Drago…"demanda finalement Nadia en se dégageant du blond…"tu ne m'avais pas dit que…enfin…que tu…aimais…les…garçons !"

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard émeraude lui intima le contraire. De mauvaise grâce (enfin pas si mauvaise que ça), Drago opina lentement du chef. L'effet fut immédiat : Nadia s'excusa, mais elle venait de voir un ancien collègue, à un de ses jours, bye !

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue ; Harry éclata de rire. Drago esquissa un maigre sourire, mais se reprit.

"va te faire voir, Potter."

"Quoi ? Mais enfin ! je viens de te sauver la vie !"s'exclama Harry, surpris.

"Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir tout seul."

"Tout seul ! Tu avais une sangsue coller à tes miches, je te rappelles !"

"Je ne t'ai pas demander d'être mon chevalier servant, Potter !"

"J'aurais été ton chevalier servant Si tu avais eu deux couettes blondes, les yeux bleus, les joues rose et une forte poitrine, je t'aurais appeler Princesse Drago…"

"Chevalier Potter…peuh, laisses moi rire ! ton cheval fougueux aurait été Granger et ton écuyer Wealsey ?"

"Laisses les en dehors de la conversation…"

Drago ricana. Il se sentait d'une humeur massacrante.

Dis donc, tu m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec une donzelle ! La Weasley en plus…ne l'engrosses pas de trop, sinon, tu vas la confondre avec sa mère…"

Il vit les poings de Harry se crisper. Drago était déchaîné.

"Remarques, ta baraque est assez grande pour contenir la tribu Potter. Vous ne devez pas voir la télé chez vous, et il faut bien occuper les soirées…"

"Ta gueule, Malefoy…"grinça Harry, rouge de colère.

"J'ai entendu dire que la plus grande famille nombreuse comptait 15 enfants…Tu vas battre le record ?"

"TA GUEULE, MALEFOY ! TA GUEULE, TA GUEULE, TA GUEULE !"

Drago ferma la bouche. Potter était vraiment en colère. Ce dernier essaya de se calmer, mais ses yeux exprimer une colère froide et un profond mépris.

"Je croyais que t'avais changer," murmura –il finalement. "Je croyais que tu était sympa. C'est pour ça que je t'avais inviter au mariage. C'était important pour moi. C'était la philosophie de Dumbledore : laissez une seconde chance à vos ennemis ». Mais en fait, tu n'a pas changer, Malefoy…Tu es aussi con que lorsque je t'avais connu à Poudlard…C'est une perte de temps que d'être avec toi."

Malefoy regarda Harry tourner les talons et partir. Et pour une fois, le Serpentard se sentit mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ca va pas, Harry ?"

Harry, assis sur le canapé du salon, regardait un album photo, au page corné. Le fameux album que Hagrid lui avait donner lors de sa première année. Bien qu'il connaissait chaque photo par cœur, c'était pour lui un véritable réconfort de le voir encore et encore. Et quand Hermione surprenait Harry en train de le lire, elle savait que l'ancien Gryffondor avait le cafard.

"Harry ?"

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Hermione et lui congratula d'un immense sourire.

"Tu te souviens de nos réunions de l'AD 5° année dans la salle sur Demande ?"

"A cette époque, on pensait que ces réunions était secrets…En fait, tout le monde était au courrant…"

Harry eut un mince sourire, mais se rembrunit.

"C'est à cause de Malefoy, hein ?"

"Je croyais tellement qu'il avait changer ! En fait…Malefoy est aussi pédant qu'avant."

"Je ne crois pas…"murmura Hermione, un étrange sourire au lèvre

"Que veux tu dire par-là ?"

"Je crois qu'il…est jaloux."

Jaloux de qui ?" demanda Harry, en regardant son amie avec des yeux ronds.

"De toi, Harry."

"Quoi ? Mais non...C'est pas possible ! "s'écria Harry , les joues rouge.

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

"Tu vois ! Même toi tu t'en doutes. Ginny m'a raconté son entrevue avec Drago. Il était furieux quand il a sut que tu sortais avec elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était si méchant avec toi au mariage."

"Je n'aime pas Drago Malefoy," trancha Harry. "Il y a Ginny, que j'aime de tout mon cœur."

"Arrêtes de mentir, Harry. C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu était heureux de le revoir…Et tu as raconté à tout le monde que tu avais aimé déjeuner avec lui !"

Harry regarda pensivement la couverture de l'album photo. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait bien être avec Drago. Mais de là à tomber amoureux de son ancien ennemi…On tombait dans Roméo et Juliette là !

Mais comment expliquer ses coups d'œil à la dérobade lorsqu'il avait revu le Serpentard au restaurant ? Pouvait-il nier le fait qu'il rêvait de lui toute les nuit ? et son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite à sa vue…

Harry étouffa un cri de désespoir enter ses mains.

Et Ginny, alors ? Il l'aimait…bien. C'était tout. Elle n'était pas celle qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, si fort, que ce denier risquer de sortit de sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu d'effet « comme au cinéma » lorsqu'il l'avait embrasser la première fois. Rien.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux fou de Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter prit alors une décision. Il se leva d'un bond, quitta le salon, attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte, laissant derrière lui une Hermione feuilletant tranquillement l'album photo, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry courut jusqu'au métro. Il regarda rapidement la grosse horloge suspendu au plafond. 19h48. Il avait encore le temps. Il descendit les marches de l'escalator à la volée, et grimpa dans le métro qui arriva pile au bon moment. Harry regarda le plan du métro. Encore 3 stations. Il trépignait sur place. Enfin, il arriva à destination. Il sortit du métro, évita la mamie qui lui obstruait le passage et poussa la lourde porte.

Arrivé à l'air libre, il se reçut une grosse averse sur la figure. Pestant contre la météo anglaise, il slaloma dans les rues de Londres, jusqu'à un certain appartement, situé sur Kensigton Road. Arrivé à l'immeuble n°12, il pesta et tambourina contre la porte. Il fallait un code. Comment allait-il entrer ?

Un éclair de génie traversa sa tête. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et murmura « Alohomora » Il entendit la serrure se débloquer et il entra dans l'immeuble, trempé de la tête au pied. Ayant repéré que Drago habitait au 4° étage porte 26, Harry se précipita vers l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton 4. La porte se referma et il monta doucement.

« Ding ! »

Harry traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide et arriver à la porte 26, entreprit d'abord de se rendre un peu plus présentable. Puis il sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Il tambourina contre la porte.

Toujours rien.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et vit une femme blonde lui adresser un petit sourire.

"Je peux vous aider ?" demanda t-elle à Harry.

"Oui…Drago Malefoy est là ?"

"Oh ! Vous l'avez manquer de peu ! Il est parti en vacances…à Paris, je crois…"

* * *

Pas les oreilles, par pitié, pas les oreilles…

Je sais, cette coupure est horrible, mais si je vous disait tous, tout de suite, où serait le suspense ?

En plus, j'ai été gentille, parce que normalement, j'aurais du coupé à « Et Harry toqua à la porte ».

Alors, qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre ci ? Ah, vous voulez la suite ? et bien, je suis au regret de vus dire que malheureusement, la suite ne verra le jour sur ffiction que dimanche prochain, parce que cette semaine, c'est la reprise des cours et en plus, les partiels commencent. Je penses que vous me comprendrez…

C'est bizarre : en l'espace d'un chapitre, plusieurs personnes se sont mis à détester Ginny…

RAR !

**Eni** : j'ai le malheur de 'annoncer que malheureusement, Ginny et Harry sont ensemble…je sais, c'est dur !j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Gros bizou !

**Onarluca** : quand j'ai écrit le passage avec la comtesse, j'avais un trou de mémoire. Merci de me rappeler cette citation de « parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade ! ». En plus je l'avais au bout de la langue…Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai hurler devant mon ordi : « voilà ! 'est ça que je voulais écrire ! merci beaucoup pour ta review et bizou !

**Mini pouce** : Dis, il serait possible que tu me prêtes Drago pour quelque temps ? le temps que je finisses de le torturer pour le chapitre 5…hin hin hin…je n'avais pas songer à Neville…Qui sait, peut être que Ginny trompe Harry avec Neville ? merci pour ta review !

**Miss felton/malefoy** : On va dire que Ginny est l'élément perturbateur de cette fic…Sinon, ça aurait trop facile si Harry n'aurait pas été caser ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizou !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : merci pour ta reveiw ! je t'ai déjà répondu pour ta remarque (merci encore de me l'avoir fait voir !), mais je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon message…Bizou tout plein !

**Hannange** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! désolé de te l'annoncer, mais Harry et Ginny, c'est vrai…Mais plus pour longtemps…Bizou !

**Mione-90** : la suite, la voici…t'as t-elle plu ? je n'avais pas penser à un truc : un ménage à 3 ! on pourra dire comme ça que : Drago aime Harry qui n'aime plus Ginny qui hait Drago…Classe, non ? En tout cas, merci pour ta gentille review et gros bizou !

**Céline402** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que tu as autant apprécier ce chapitre que les précédents ! 'aime faire des surprises au lecteur ! Et puis, si Ginny n'avait pas été là, l'histoire aurait été d'un ennui !Bizou à to !

**Vert émeraude** : toi aussi tu détestes tellement Ginny ? c'est bizarre…Mais j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que Ginny et Harry sont bien ensemble…enfin, pas pour longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Merci pur ta review et à bientôt !

**La rodeuse** : comment ça, Ginny a casser l'ambiance ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste l'obstacle à traverser avant que…oups, j'en ai trop dit…En out cas, merci pour ta review et gros bizou !

**Monaghan** : toute tes questions ont trouvés réponses dans ce chapitre…T'a t-il plus ? Merci pour ta gentille review et gros bizou !

**Winky P** : Sacré Ginny…toujours là où on voudrais pas la voir…Mais comme tu l'a dit, ça serait trop facile…Bizou à toi et merci !

**La Folleuh qui dérailleuh** : tous les jours je regardes sur ta page si ton histoire est mise…pas encore ? Tu attends quoi ? j'en fais des insomnies ! merci pour ta review, gros bizou et à bientôt pour ta fic (comment ça, je menaces ?

**Lily.B** : et voilà, encore une lectrice qui déteste Ginny ! je vais être obliger d'ouvrir une cellule de crise ! merci énormément pour ta reveiw et à bientôt !

**Warriormeuh** : non, pas touche à Ginny ! j'en ai besoin pour encore un chapitre…merci pour ta review, gros bizou et à bas Ginny…non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…A bientôt !

**Loryah** : maieuh , tu as raconté la fin de l'histoire…Grrr…t'es même pas drôle ! je plaisantes…Merci pour ta review et gros gros gros bizou

**Vega264** : (l'auteur à genoux, devant son humble reveiweur) : Pardon, mille fois pardon ! je sais bien que c'est un sacrilège ! j'espère que cette suite t'a beaucoup plu ! Enorme bizou !

**Micy** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Elles m'ont faits, amis alors, très très chaud au cœur ! merci mille fois et énorme bizou !

**Slydawn** : merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw ! Quand à Drago et Harry…Suite au prochain épisode ! Bizou !

**Clôtho** : merci pour ta review ! J'ai bien pris en compte ton commentaire concernant mes phôtes dortografe…Mais il est tard maintenant pour trouver un beta-readeur ! j'essayes pourtant de bien faire attention, mais elles se cachent même après 3 lectures ! Mais si tu veux, je pourrais te proposer un poste de beta-reâdeuse pour l'une de mes prochaines fic…Bizou à toi !

**Neonyx** : Hélas, Ginny n'a pas menti ! Elle est belle et bien avec Harry ! merci pour ta reveiw et bizou !

**Amy Keira** : la suite, la voici ! j'espère qu'elle ta plu ! Bizou toute plein !

**Ichy-chan** : Et voilà, encore une qui des teste Ginny ! « Comment haïr Ginny en l'espace d'une chapitre », par docteur Gribouille. Et puis Ron se marie avec Luna ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a beaucoup plus et je te fais de gros bizou !

**Yochu** : Pas de panique, la suite vient d'arriver ! Dis, tu pourrais épargner Ginny l'espace d'un dernier chapitre ? Parce que j'en ai besoin, une dernière fois…merci pour ta reveiw et gros bizou !

**Corail Zaarea** : merci pour ta review ! Savoir que ma fic te fait plaisir, me fait plaisir ! ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y aura aucun cassage, mais une belle histoire d'amûûûr à la clé ! Enorme bizou !

Merci beaucoup à tous et à diamnche prochain, pour le dernier chapitre!


	5. Et enfin, le dessert

Titre : Et pour vous, ce sera ?

Auteur : Dr Gribouille

Genre : Comédie romantique

Rating : Général

Note : Enfin, après sept mois d'attente, voici arriver le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui m'a poser bien des soucis. Je suis heureuse de vous en faire part, surtout que c'est ma première fic achever. Comme quoi, tout est bien qui fini bien ! Voici donc mon cadeau de noël pour vous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Et enfin, le dessert**

Harry regarda le filet de fumée qui sortait de sa tasse de thé s'évaporer dans les airs. « Comme Drago, tiens, pensa t-il morose. Pfiout, envolé à tout jamais ». Harry poussa son énième soupir de la soirée et regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment peut-elle être d'aussi bonne humeur ? C'est pas juste. Elle devrait faire comme moi, pleurer… »

- Ca va mieux ? demanda t-elle, en se calant un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

Il était 20h40. Et Harry avait le cafard. Alors non, ça n'allait pas mieux. Ellia (c'était le nom de la femme) lui avait gentiment ouvert sa porte, pour que Harry puisse pleurer de tout son saoul, sans déranger personne. Elle lui avait juste demander de ne pas pleurer trop fort, sa petite fille dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Où est le papa ? avait demander Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de papa, avait-elle murmurer.

Harry avait été peiné pour elle. Comme elle pour lui.

- Alors, et si vous me racontiez vos malheurs ?

Harry leva un regard attristé vers elle. Et la gorge noué, il dit :

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui vient de partir.

- Drago Malefoy ?

- Comment vous savez ?

- Il ne faut pas être sorcier pour deviner…ria t-elle doucement.

Harry fit tournée son thé dans sa tasse, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? je suis avec une fille depuis longtemps, et voilà qu'un jour se présentes ce gars, à ma porte. On a passer notre adolescence à se haïr, et puis voilà que subitement…Mon cœur fait n'importe quoi…

- Vous savez, Harry, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas à faire. Ces deux sentiments sont si proche, que l'on ne se rends pas compte tout de suite ce que l'on ressent pour cette personne…Votre conscience a du vous dire pendant toute votre adolescence que vous haïssiez monsieur Malefoy, alors que votre âme savait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'à de l'amour…

- Vous croyez en l'amour ? demanda t-il.

Ellia fut un peu prise au dépourvu, et répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui, je crois en l'amour. Pas simplement le recevoir mais aussi le donner. L'amour, c'est l'oxygène de la vie. Je ne crois pas que Dieu nous ai crée pour que l'on passe sa vie seul, à travailler comme des forcenés. Il nous a donner le don d'aimer l'autre, qu'il soit homme ou femme. L'amour, c'est la pus grande force de la vie, une arme absolue, mais c'est pourtant la chose la plus humble qui soit. Sentir son cœur battre à tout allure, avoir les yeux qui brillent, c'est un chose magnifique…

Ellia se mit à rougir. Mais sa réponse dut convenir à Harry, puisqu'il hocha la tête pensivement.

- Je vous demandes pardon, il m'arrive de m'emporter un peu…je suis professeur de littérature, alors…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutais plus. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il posa sa tasse de thé, se leva et remercia vivement Ellia. Tant pis pour Ginny. Son for intérieur lui disait de prendre le premier train en direction de Paris, et de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Drago. Il lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et puis, au diable les préjugés, les « quand dira t-on ». Il ne voulait ne plus jamais être Harry Potter, mais Juste-Harry.

Un point c'est tout.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Ginny ce leva se matin là, elle crut au début que Harry était en proie à une crise de folie. Il prenait des vêtements en vrac, les jetait dans une valise, courrait jusqu'à la salle de bain, revenait avec du dentifrice ou de la mousse à rasée, repartait vers la cuisine tout en manquant de s'étaler sur les marches.

Ginny se demanda comment avait-elle pu dormir, sans être réveiller par le raffut.

- Harry ? demanda t-elle. Ca va ? On dirait que…

- Ginny, je suis désolé, lança Harry en essayant tant bien que mal à fermer sa valise, mais je dois partir…Pourquoi cette valise ne veut elle pas se fermer ? je vais à Paris…Où est ma baguette ? Ah ! Une affaire très urgente. Alohomora ! Quel con, c'est pas la bonne formule…C'est quoi le sortilège pour fermer une valise ?

- ValisClose…

- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Je dois le retourner et…le retrouver je veux dire. Ne m'attends plus. Je t'aime Gin', mais je dois…et merde, j'ai oublier mon passeport. Je suis bête, il n'y en a pas besoin. Sinon, il sera trop tard, tu comprends ?

Assise dans le grand lit, Ginny regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se réveiller ce matin. Il pleuvait, dehors. Et Harry avait perdu la boule.

- Harry, de quoi veux tu parler ?

Harry lâcha sa valise, et en deux enjambés, s'approcha de Ginny. Il prit le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains, et lui déposa un long baiser.

- Je suis désolé Ginny. Tu n'es pas mon autre moitié. Tu n'es pas celle que j'ai chercher depuis toujours. Je t'aime comme ma petite sœur. Ne m'en veux pas. J'ai compris trop tard, et j'ai été stupide. Tu vas me haïr, mais c'est pour notre bien à tout les deux que je fais ça. Je penserais toujours à toi, en me levant, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir plus. Mais saches que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Cette maison, c'est la tienne. Ne pleures pas Ginny, il ne faut surtout pas, il faut que tu…Mon cœur est à Paris. Et je vais aller le chercher.

- Harry, je suis peut être idiote ou mal réveiller, mais tu peux m'expliquer clairement ?

- Drago…

- Oh.

Ce fut la seule chose dont elle fut capable de dire. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de l'ange blond qui avait voler le cœur de Harry. Elle aurait du hurler à l'injustice, frapper Harry, le haïr, mais bizarrement, elle se sentit libérer d'un poids énorme. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny serra les doigts de son premier amour.

- Alors, va le retrouver, Harry. Dépêches toi. Et appelles moi quand tu seras arriver là-bas.

Harry lui embrassa le front et quitta la chambre. Et quand Ginny entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, elle pleura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était étrange comment le monde ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de Harry. En cette instant précis, il avait l'impression de rêver. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment des milliers de fois dans sa tête, espérant qu'un jour, il se réalise. Bien sûr, il était atrocement anxieux. Il transpirait abondamment et ses mains étaient moites.

Il avait préférer se rendre à Paris en train. Comme ça, il aurait le temps de réfléchir à tout se qui lui arrivait.

Mais le train avançait à l'allure d'un Veracrasse. Harry s'imagina bondir hors de son fauteuil, et menacer le conducteur avec sa baguette.

- Billet, s'il vous plaît, s'exclama une voix, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il tendit au contrôleur son billet de train composter.

- Excusez moi, mais dans combien de temps serons-nous à Paris ?

- Dans une heure et demi.

- Et…y'a pas moyen d'avancer plus vite ?

Le contrôleur le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et se mit soudain à rire très fort…

- Avancer plus vite…Ah, ah ! Jamais entendu une bêtise de ce genre…Ah, ah ! si vous vouliez arriver plus vite, mon p'tit m'sieur, fallait prendre l'avion ! Hi, hi !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Paris. Capitale de la France et de l'amour.

2 142 800 âmes.

10 540 hectares de superficie.

3 750 kilomètres de réseau de transport.

110 rue principale.

20 arrondissements.

1 Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter se sentit tout riquiqui dans ce monde de folie. Par où devait-il aller ? Où pourrait-il être héberger ? Existait-il un monde sorcier, comme le Chemin de Traverse ?

Mais surtout, où pouvait bien être Drago ?

Armée de son sac dos (il avait rétréci sa valise et l'avait mise dans sa poche), Harry parcouru la gare du nord, à la recherche d'un plan de la grande cité. Parce que la seule chose que Harry connaissait pour s'être renseigner sur le sujet, c'était le Moulin Rouge. Et ça, grâce à Hermignonne, qui avait visiter Paris de fond en comble, et qu'il leur avait raconter son périple, à la manière du guide du routard, version longue. Et le Moulin Rouge était la seule chose que Harry avait retenu. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Finalement, après avoir effectuer trois fois l'aller retour d'un bout à l'autre de la gare, le sorcier trouva la porte de sortie. Il se sentit un peu comme Indiana Jones à la recherche de son Drago Perdu, lorsqu'il respira à plein poumon l'air frais français de cette bel après midi ensoleillé.

Que la Force soit avec lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avait-il pas écouter Hermione quand elle lui avait dit où se trouvait le Chemin de Traverse, made in Paris ?

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Harry avait passer son après midi à sillonner au hasard les rues parisiennes, espérant de repérer par hasard un jeune homme blond. Rien, ni à bâbord, ni à tribord.

Découragé, Harry se laissa tomber sur un banc public. Il commençait à avoir faim, il était fatiguer et il avait envie de faire pipi. Et surtout, il en avait ras-le-bol.

En ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de retrouver Drago, lui filer une bonne taloche pour l'avoir tristement abandonner sur son triste sort, là bas, en Angleterre et dormir. Surtout dormir.

Harry jugea le banc. Peut être qu'avec son sac, il pourrait en faire une taie d'oreiller. Il s'allongea, et se roula en boule, espérant trouver un peu de chaleur corporelle. Il eut une petite pensée pour Ginny, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Devant lui, les ampoules qui garnissaient la Tour Eiffel s'allumèrent doucement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Même si ces rêves n'étaient plus clairsemé de cinglée à tête de serpent, rêvant de l'égorger, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber par terre. Il se releva, les membres un peu endoloris. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il se demanda où était-il et crut même un instant être la victime d'un sortilège d'Oubliette made in Gilderoy Lockhart. Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire : Ginny, Paris, un banc transformer en lit…Et aussi pipi.

Avisant un bosquet un peu plus loin, Harry enleva le poids qui lui pesait très lourd.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? tonna une voix, derrière son dos.

Harry remit sa braguette en place et se tourna timidement vers le gendarme – ressemblant d'une façon assez étrange à l'oncle Vernon – et qui le regardait, furieux.

- Je suis anglais, tenta désespérément de dire Harry.

- Dégradation sur la voix publique ! tonna le policier, rouge de colère. Peut-être qu'au pays des britishs, on peut pisser à tout va, mais ici, monsieur, vous êtes en France ! Alors, vous n'allez pas faire le mariole et me suivre au poste de police !

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry, d'une voix de souris.

Par Merlin, même les français avait leur Vernon Dursley national…

OoOoOoOoOoO

- C'est un malentendu, monsieur l'agent ! Une erreur ! Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à l'environnement ! Je vous le jures !

Mais le policier ne voulait rien entendre. Imperturbable aux supplications du pauvre Harry, il continua de taper sur son ordinateur.

- Aie surpris le suspect à faire de la mendicité sur la voie publique.

- N'importe quoi ! Je me suis simplement endormi sur le banc !

- Vous avez votre carte d'identité, monsieur le British ?

Zut. Flûte. Crotte. Ses papiers était dans sa valise. Elle-même miniaturiser dans sa poche.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'Elu, Celui qui avait envoyé Vous-Savez-Qui ad patres se retrouva derrière les barreaux, à hurler à l'injustice, à vociférer des menaces sans pareilles et à se lamenter sur son triste sort.

Son geôlier lui avait dit que si quelqu'un lui payait sa caution, il pourrait alors partir libre. Hélas, la seule personne qu'il connaissait en France et qui était susceptible de l'aider, était Drago Malefoy.

« _Au grand maux, les grand remèdes_ », pensa t-il.

Il attendit sagement que plus personne ne prêtes attention à lui, et d'un coup de baguette magique, agrandit sa valise. Il y trouva sa fidèle cape d'invisibilité et sans un bruit, lança un « alohomora » sur la porte de sa prison. Doucement mais sûrement, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son tortionnaire (que les poils frisottés du nez de Merlin soit bénie, il ne rencontra personne), bien décider à lui faire oublier « accidentellement » l'heure qu'il avait passer avec Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier emplissait ses poumons de l'air frais de la liberté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Avancer votre pion de deux cases. Passer par la case prison. Reculer d'une case.

La quête d'Harry tournait au ridicule. A quoi lui avait servi ce petit voyage, s'il ne trouvait pas son cadeau-souvenir ? Drago Malefoy était introuvable. Harry avait chercher toute la journée dans les lieux où le beau blond pouvait bien se cacher, mais Harry s'en revenait bredouille.

Marchant au hasard des rues de Paris, Harry se disait qu'il fallait que madame la Chance ou monsieur le Hasard vienne à son secours. Une douce odeur de pain lui envahit les narines. Harry tourna la tête vers la boulangerie, se pourléchant les babines. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait l'échange monétaire à la banque Gringotts ?

Il regarda son visage que lui renvoyait la vitrine de la boutique. C'était un jeune homme triste, avec d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux qui le regardait…C'est là où il eu un éclair de génie…Il savait comment retrouver son dragon adoré…Vite, il chercha sur le sol une flaque d'eau. Il trouva dans sa poche sa trousse de secours sorcier, qui contenait des potions et des herbes médicinales de premier soin.

Se fichant totalement de savoir que des gens s'était arrêter pour regarder son drôle de manège, Harry s'agenouilla devant la flaque et versa précautionneusement trois gouttes de Veritaserum dans l'eau. Aussitôt, la flaque se mit à onduler. Harry sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il se pencha un peu plus et dit :

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi où est Drago…

Harry vit l'eau lui envoyer des bribes d'images. Les mains tremblantes qu'à l'ordinaire, il se pencha un peu plus.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, qaund il vit Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant Serpentard, se promenant seul dans les rues. Sans perdre un instant, Harry se leva et d'un coup de pied, envoya giclé la flaque d'eau dans tout les sens, afin que les moldus qui avaient regarder son étrange spectacle n'est pas l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Aussitôt, il couru, jusqu'à trouver une ruelle qui semblait déserte.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

Destination. Détermination. Décision.

Sur un léger pop, Harry transplana…

…Pour se retrouver devant Malefoy. Enfin, à genoux devant Malefoy, puisqu'il avait réussi – comme d'habitude – à perdre l'équilibre et à trébucher.

- Potter ! s'exclama Drago, stupéfait.

- Hello…répondit Harry, mi-heureux (de revoir son cher Dragon), mi-apeuré ( quand un dragon se met en colère, valait mieux fuir vite et loin).

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Rien du tout, je me baladais.

- A Paris ?

- J'adore Paris…La cité de l'amour…

- Tiens donc… et ta Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

Vindicatif, le Drago…

- C'est…hem…C'est fini entre nous…

- Oh.

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens. Que signifiait ce « oh » ? Colère ? Soulagement ? Désintéressement total ?

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, sans rien dire. Aucun ne faisait le premier pas. Harry tenta alors d'entrer dans la mémoire de Drago, afin d'y lire ses sentiments.

- N'essayes même pas, Potter, siffla l'ancien Serpentatrd.

Là, c'était sûr, il était très en colère. Jamais le courageux Gryffondor n'y arriverait.

- Tu vas continuer longtemps à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Je n'ai aucun temps à t'accorder.

Pif, paf, deuxième gifle. Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Alors, écoutes moi, petit con. On est plus à Poudlard. C'est fini le temps où on se cherchait des noises. Je vivais tranquillement avec Ginny, et voilà que toi, tu déboules dans ma vie. C'est toi, qu'il faut blâmer. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu l'amour que j'avais à ma petite amie, je suis parti sur un coup de tête à Paris, je me suis perdu en te cherchant partout, j'ai dormi dehors, je suis allée en taule, et tout ça pour retrouver un pauvre type qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tu es vraiment le plus miro des aveugles et le plus con des imbéciles. Je vais te dire quelque chose, Drago Malefoy : je suis amoureux de toi. Fais en ce que tu veux, mais mon cœur est tout à toi. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit.

Un ange passa. Personne ne bougea. Harry soutenait le regard de Drago.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? finit par dire Harry, agacé.

- Moi, dans tes yeux… je m'y vois…Comme un tout petit prisonnier.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il s'approcha tout doucement de son Drago adoré et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Alors, je vais t'y enfermer à double tour…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Le petit Théo Weasley-Potter est heureux de vous faire part du mariage de ses deux papas, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, qui aura lieu le 16 septembre 2002 à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie…_

_Fin_

* * *

Fin… Quel étrange mot. D'un côté, ça soulages de savoir que cette fiction est enfin achever, et puis d'un autre côté, c'est triste. J'espère que vous l'avez aimer (pour tout vous dire, je n'aimes pas beaucoup de chapitre…). Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour je la remanierais…

J'aimerais beaucoup vous remercier, mes petits lecteurs de m'avoir envoyer tous ces commentaires si gentils. Je ne pourrais pas y répondre individuellement maintenant, je veux simplement remercier :

**San léo**, **Shamaya**, **Sirius Orion Black**, **Namasta**, **ChibiMania**, **Aleera**,**Winky P**, **Slydown**, **Danielove**, **Minerve**, **La Folleuh**, **Arwen 94**, **Zoomalefoy**, **Vert emeraude**, **Maddnambda**, **Rubymoon**, **Corail Zaara**, **Lily.B**, **Demoniac cat's**, **Etoileausucre**, **KuroicMamba**, **Milii,** **patmol** et Y**ochu...**

...De m'avoir botter les fesses un bon coup. C'est grâce à vos vous et vos petits messages que cette fic a vu sa fin. Merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à** Thaele Ellia**.

Et enfin, un bravo à **Lyravage**…Elle m'a percer à jour. Elle m'a fait remarquer qu'en regardant au hasard un film, Return to me avec Minnie driver et David Duchovny, elle a vu la fameuse séquence du restaurant de mon premier chapitre. En effet, je me suis largement inspirer de cette séquence, que je trouvais hilarante et comme j'écrivais en même temps cette histoire, je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas la mettre…

Voilà, vous savez la vérité. Mais sachez que la plupart de mes fics sont inspirés de films…

Une dernière fois, merci, joyeux noël et à bientôt !

Docteur Gribouille


End file.
